


Стив Роджерс и его волкопес

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Talk Shows, Werewolves, alternative universe, dogs who really aren't dogs, rescue dogs, therapy dogs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Однажды  Наташа и Клинт решили подарить Стиву собаку на Рождество. А она оказалась оборотнем. Неудивительно – с их-то удачей…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers and the Wolf Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782298) by [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill). 



В приюте было не так уж плохо. Да, бетонный пол не отличался мягкостью, от постоянного лая гудела голова, а вокруг, несмотря на щедрые порции чистящих средств, пахло мочой и экскрементами. Зато здесь было тепло, а еще кормили и поили – пусть только дешевым сухим кормом и водой из-под крана. Учитывая, какой холодной выдалась в Нью-Йорке эта зима, ему определенно не следовало кривить нос.  
Кроме того, тут обрабатывали от блох и клещей – это стоило того, чтобы смириться с запахами, шумом и даже временной кастрацией.  
Пес лежал на старом потрепанном одеяле в загончике, образованном четырьмя полутораметровыми стенами, и смотрел, как мимо ходят люди. Чаще всего при виде посетителей другие собаки ударялись в приступы громкого восторга, но он к ним не присоединялся. Ему просто надо было пережить зиму (на самом деле он свернул не в ту сторону и влетел прямиком в ловчую петлю, но об этом молчок!), а не обзавестись хозяином. Это пусть соседи из кожи вон лезут – одна из шавок так жаждала обрести дом, что выкарабкалась из загона и помчалась вслед за семьей с двумя детьми. Услышав радостные вопли и счастливый лай, пес пожелал ей удачи.  
Всякое отсутствие реакции на потенциальных хозяев вполне обеспечивало ему покой, и в разгар зимы пес провел неделю в относительном комфорте, пытаясь убедить себя, что доволен отвратным кормом, тепловатой водой, смешанной с собственной слюной, и тем фактом, что испражняться приходится в двух футах от подстилки.  
Спустя восемь дней перед его загоном на непривычно долгое время задержались два человека.  
– Что это за порода? – спросила женщина.  
От нее пахло духами и оружейным маслом – смесь, достаточно впечатляющая, чтобы заставить пса поднять голову. Женщина была невысокой, в полосатой худи с наброшенным на рыжие волосы капюшоном. Поджав губы, она смотрела на него оценивающе. Мужчина, блондин в фиолетовом пальто, был повыше. На переносице у него красовалась нашлепка пластыря.  
– Э… волк? – предположил мужчина.  
Женщина окинула спутника презрительным взглядом.  
– Волков не забирают в приют.  
И снова задумчиво уставилась на пса. Тот, не моргая, глядел в ответ.  
– Гибрид хаски с овчаркой? Чешский волчак? Волкопес?  
– Что бы это ни было, судя по виду, оно могло бы ужиться со Стивом.  
– Не сомневаюсь, но Стив, скорее всего, хотел бы более ласковую собаку. А эта выглядит так, будто охотнее сожрет соседских детей, чем отправится побегать.  
Эй, ну это вряд ли.  
Проводив их глазами, пес снова уложил голову на лапы. Через минуту возле его загона остановились две сотрудницы, хотя время кормежки еще не настало. Обычно они вели себя дружелюбно, но на этот раз ни от одной из них не веяло особым счастьем. Скорее наоборот, пахло от них как от людей, которым сильно не хочется делать свою работу.  
– А с этим что? – спросила одна. – Такой красивый пес.  
Другая посмотрела на планшет.  
– Пойман на улице, – прочла она. – Не дрессирован, не проявляет интереса к людям.  
– Но сейчас почти Рождество, и он ведь не кусается, – запротестовала первая.  
– И все-таки, – вздохнула другая. – Приют переполнен, к вечеру подвезут еще полдюжины. Кому нужна восьмидесятикилограммовая черная собака, если только не на бои? У других гораздо лучшие шансы. Занеси его в список на усыпление.  
– Иногда я ненавижу свою работу.  
– Я тоже.  
Упс, пора сматываться. И побыстрее. Черт с ним, со снегом, да и отбросы из помоек, если подумать, не так уж плохи. Выждав, пока сотрудницы отправятся продолжать свой неблагодарный труд, пес перемахнул стену и погрохотал к дальнему выходу. Люди с удивленными возгласами отпрыгивали с его пути.  
Мужчина и женщина, гадавшие, какой он породы, еще не ушли – стояли в дверях, загораживая дорогу. Пес хотел было прорваться с разбега и валить нафиг, пока еще мог, но тут они разом пригнулись, нашаривая спрятанное оружие, и он поспешно передумал. Особенно когда заметил, что снаружи по-прежнему метет.  
Пожалуй, этот Стив, кем бы он ни оказался, звучал куда лучше, чем ныряние по мусоркам.  
Резко затормозив, пес припал на широко расставленные передние лапы и бешено завилял задом. Он вывалил язык и одарил их самой счастливой на свете собачьей улыбкой. Он извивался всем телом, и каждая его клеточка умоляла: «Заберите меня к себе!»  
Люди обменялись взглядами.


	2. Chapter 2

О пресвятые сиськи, его везли в Башню Старка. Он будет купаться в роскоши!  
Запихнутый на заднее сиденье черного мустанга, которым рыжая рулила так ловко, будто это не была заднеприводная машина посреди снежного шторма, пес сунул голову между передних сидений и глядел, как приближается Башня. Та смахивала на самый большой в мире средний палец. Или пенис. Точно он сказать затруднялся, да и какая разница? Ро-о-оскошь…  
Клинт – спутник рыжей – окинул его испытующим взглядом.  
– Думаешь, он приучен к выгулу?  
– Не мои проблемы, – отозвалась рыжая, которую звали Наташей.  
Она переключила передачу и, умудрившись не протаранить толпу, спешащую затариться перед праздником, свернула в переулок. Там их поджидал еще один на редкость крутой вираж и съезд к подземной парковке. Двери поднялись как раз вовремя, впуская их в гараж, полный необычайно элегантных автомобилей.  
Пес смотрел, завороженный.  
– Фу, он на меня слюни пускает!  
– Не мои проблемы, – повторила Наташа, паркуя машину.  
Пес выпрыгнул из салона вслед за людьми. Еще в приюте он скрепя сердце позволил надеть на себя черный кожаный ошейник и поводок и даже притворился, что умеет ходить у ноги – во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока они не подписали нужные бумаги. Сейчас же ему хотелось исследовать ближайший бугатти.  
– Черт, силен, паршивец! – выдавил Клинт, которого пес потащил за собой.  
– Добрый вечер, агенты Романова и Бартон, – женский голос с шотландским акцентом доносился откуда-то с потолка. – Босс не предупреждал, что вы приведете с собой животное.  
– Босс не знает, Пятница, – ответила Наташа. – Это рождественский подарок для Стива.  
– Это подразумевает, что животное не будет здесь жить? – в голосе звучало облегчение.  
Ну вот, приехали. Пес отвернулся от дукати и, раздраженно фыркнув, уселся на хвост. Он хотел жить в большой богатой Башне.  
Клинт потянул поводок.  
– Ко мне, мальчик.  
Пес сделал вид, что не слышит. Раз уж ему не позволят здесь остаться, надо хотя бы поразглядывать ламборджини напоследок. К ним он и направился, волоча за собой Клинта.  
– Наташа, помоги!  
– И не подумаю, – усмехнулась та.  
– Я возьму на себя смелость направить к вам помощь, – произнесла Пятница.  
Впереди была отличная машинка, вишневого цвета, совершенно роскошная. Пес топал к ней, подергивая носом, и взвизгнул в голос, когда из стены вышел фиолетовый человек. Из. Стены. Вышел. Реально фиолетовый человек, одетый в брюки и водолазку, с желтым кристаллом посреди лба. А еще этот человек очень неправильно пах.  
Оскалив зубы, пес попятился. Из горла рвался раскатистый рык, в котором, стыдно признаться, звучал страх. Ну хорошо, хорошо, может, в том, чтобы жить подальше от Башни, были свои плюсы.  
Мельком посмотрев на пса, фиолетовый человек обратился к Наташе и Клинту.  
– Пятница сообщила, что вам требуется поддержка.  
– Ага, спасибо, Вижн, – сказал Клинт. – Он еще не умеет как следует ходить на поводке. И прости, что он на тебя нарычал. Кажется, ты его напугал. Вообще-то, до этого он был совсем неагрессивный.  
Вижен взялся за поводок, от чего у пса вся шкура передернулась.  
– Я не в обиде. Пятница упомянула, что это подарок для Стивена?  
Клинт и Наташа – и фиолетовый чувак тоже – пошли в сторону лифтов. Пес крепко уперся в бетон всеми четырьмя лапами, но, к своему вящему удивлению, удержаться не смог.  
– Стив слишком много времени проводит один,– сказал Клинт. – Ему нужен приятель.  
– Потрахаться ему нужно, – поправила Наташа. – А он артачится.  
Пса доволокли до лифта, красиво обшитого деревом, и поездка была бы приятной, если бы не жуткий фиолетовый чувак с суперсилой.  
– Перед грядущим праздником я посвятил некоторое время изучению человеческих традиций, – сказал Вижен. – И я узнал, что предлагать в качестве подарка животное чаще всего не рекомендуется.  
Наташа нахмурилась, и Вижен быстро поправился:  
– Я, разумеется, не имею в виду, что вы…  
– Мы исследовали почву не один месяц, – возразил Клинт. – Будь уверен, Стив серьезно подумывает о собаке. Просто пока не признается.  
– Мы всего лишь слегка подталкиваем события, – мурлыкнула Наташа. – Он еще нас благодарить будет.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, можно не волноваться, что его вернут обратно в приют через неделю. Не то чтобы он не планировал дать деру, как только потеплеет. Если уж и быть чьим-то питомцем, то в местечке типа Башни Старка – на меньшее он не согласен.  
Лифт открылся, выпуская их в коридор, будто сошедший с фотографии дорогущего отеля. Пса протащили до конца коридора и пихнули в дверь – дверь весьма современной на вид квартиры с окнами от пола до потолка, из которых открывался чудесный вид. Когти пса оставляли на блестящем паркете некрасивые борозды.  
– Куда мне поместить животное? – осведомился Вижен.  
Вот так пес очутился в дальней спальне – в компании лежанки, миски корма, миски воды и резиновой игрушки в форме косточки. Усевшись посреди пола, он пригорюнился. В топку такую жизнь, пусть и роскошную.


	3. Chapter 3

Выгуливал пса этим вечером Вижен, прошелся с ним вокруг квартала, снабженный парой пакетов и четкой инструкцией относительно того, для чего они предназначены, но не имеющий никакого представления о понятии приватности. А еще он по-прежнему до отвращения ненатурально пах, отчего псу было почти невозможно делать свои дела.  
Почти.  
– Возможно, завтра с ним пожелает погулять Тор? – предложил Вижен, вернув его обратно в комнату. – Это животное намочило мне ботинок.  
Ночь пес провел все в той же комнате, впрочем, с ним оставался Клинт, потому что:  
– Нат, нельзя просто бросить собаку одну в помещении. Он сожрет всю мебель.  
Это была идея. Кое-что из обстановки выглядело довольно аппетитно.  
И Клинт пришел не один. Он привел собой одноглазого рыжего лабрадора, который глянул на пса ровно один раз и забился под кровать. Пес решил не обращать на лабрадора – и Клинта, уговаривающего того вылезти – внимания. Полным засранцем он не был. В конце концов, ночь прошла неплохо.  
Наутро его действительно взял на прогулку пресловутый Тор – огромный блондин, пахнущий озоном и держащийся с королевским величием.  
– Это и есть зверь, избранный для нашего Стивена?  
Он стоял, уперев руки в бока, и смотрел на пса, отчего тот весьма непривычным образом ощутил себя маленьким.  
– Да, – ответила Наташа, – только Кэпу не говори.  
– Насколько мне известно, Капитан прибудет лишь после полудня, – Тор взял поводок. – Разве современные люди не понимают, что в рождественское утро положено разворачивать подарки в безбожно ранний час?  
Тор оказался так же силен, как Вижен, но хотя бы пах куда более сносно, а еще он не пялился. Так что пес получил возможность оправиться хоть с каким-то подобием собственного достоинства. Которое мигом улетучилось, когда Тор взялся за ним убирать. Зато потом пса как следует потрепали по голове, что было, несомненно, приятно.  
Вернувшись в прежнюю комнату (лабрадор успел куда-то деться), пес сидел один до полудня, от нечего делать прикидывая, не съесть ли ему лежанку. И вдруг дверь снова распахнулась. Там была рыжая – с поводком и огромным красным бантом. Бант вскоре оказался у пса на шее, а поводок рыжая прицепила к ошейнику.  
– Веди себя прилично, – сказала она псу. – А не то…  
Он глянул ей в лицо и решил послушаться.  
Рыжая повела его в лифт, доставивший их в многоэтажный пентхаус. Псу сразу опять захотелось остаться в Башне. Хром, дерево, кожаная мебель, шикарные картины... Он прямо-таки чуял деньги. А еще выпивку, которой пахло от широкой мраморной стойки. Невысокий мужчина с бородкой ткнул в сторону пса бокалом виски.  
– Это что за хрень?  
– Тихо, Тони! – зашипел целый хор голосов.  
Здесь было много народу, основная масса толпилась у огромной рождественской елки, вокруг валялись уже развернутые подарки. Толпа пахла счастьем и, по большей части, людьми. Стремный фиолетовый чувак тоже был здесь, но держался в стороне, возле девушки с большими накрашенными глазами, а в ту сторону Наташа его все равно не вела. А вела она его прямо в середину столпотворения, где все, ухмыляясь до ушей, стояли вокруг высокого светловолосого человека. Тот сидел на диванчике с терпеливой улыбкой на лице и закрывал глаза ладонями.  
– Уже можно? – поинтересовался он стоически.  
– Нет! – заорали вокруг.  
Очевидно, это и был Стив. Наташа надавила псу на круп, и пес послушно сел. С виду этот Стив казался неплохим: подтянутый, славная улыбка, добрый голос. Не из тех, кто станет пинать собаку. От него даже пахло приятно: свежим потом и мылом без отдушки.  
– Всё, – сказала Наташа. – Можешь смотреть.  
Стив убрал ладони, и оказалось, что глаза у него синие. А еще что он может раскрывать их ну очень широко. Позабавленный, пес стукнул хвостом о пол.  
– Боже! – ахнул Стив.  
Соскользнув коленями на пол, он погрузил пальцы в черную шерсть пса. И вот это было хорошо. Пожалуй, пес подумывал у него задержаться.  
– Боже…  
Таким образом Стив причитал еще некоторое время, из-за чего все последующие: «Я, наверное, не смогу…» уже не звучали особенно убедительно. Пес, во всяком случае, не слушал. Стив гладил его и гладил, словно ждал десять лет и, наконец, дорвался, а пес никогда не отказывался от хороших почесушек. И не считал зазорным плюхнуться на спину, подставляя ласковым рукам живот.  
Вокруг смеялись.  
– Поздно, он уже твой, – сказал Клинт. – Гляди, как ластится. Ты разобьешь ему сердце, если отправишь обратно.  
Тони, неспешно приблизившись, поглядел на пса.  
– Оно линяет на мой ковер за пять тысяч долларов. Между прочим, ручная работа.  
– Это же собака, – радостно возразил Стив, продолжая почесывать псу живот.  
Когда он поднял голову, глаза у него были слегка на мокром месте.  
– Спасибо, ребята. Правда, спасибо.  
Наташа ткнула Клинта локтем.  
– Я же говорила, что Стив в него влюбится.  
– Это я тебе говорил!  
– Как ты его назовешь, Кэп? – спросил парень в свитере с эмблемой ВВС США и шапке эльфа.  
– Даже не знаю, Сэм… – Стив нахмурился. – У него было имя?  
– Не-а, его на улице подобрали.  
Присутствующие начали предлагать клички, по большей части абсолютно дурацкие. Пес не собирался откликаться на Паддлза или Блэки, хотя зваться Хаосом было бы, пожалуй, неплохо.  
– Сержант, – решил, наконец, Стив, тряхнув головой.  
Сэм хохотнул.  
– Капитан и его Сержант? Очень в твоем духе.  
Новоиспеченный Сержант слегка закатил глаза. Не фонтан, но сойдет. Жить можно.


	4. Chapter 4

Стив жил где-то в пригороде Нью-Йорка, в современном, несколько милитаристично выглядящем здании посреди леса. Округ Захолустье, штат Глухая Дыра. Внутри все было чисто и бело, и когда Сержант впервые проследовал за Стивом в дом, то на ум ему пришли пугающие образы коммуналки и захламленных коридоров. Но, к приятному его удивлению, Стив совершенно единолично владел апартаментами с одной спальней, располагающимися на первом этаже.   
– Вот мы и дома, – сказал Стив.  
Отцепив поводок, он отпустил Сержанта исследовать новое жилье, а сам отвернулся к стажеру, толкавшему за ними тележку. Тележка была набита игрушками, сухим кормом, лежанками, мисками, одеялами, уборочными лопатками и прочими подарками, полученными Стивом на Рождество. Праздник, очевидно, выдался для него в этом году с явным перекосом в собачью тему, так что Стиву не следовало так удивляться, когда в итоге ему презентовали настоящую живую псину.   
Сержант крался по квартире, вслушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Это была студия с кухней слева и полуофисом-полумастерской справа. Оставшееся пространство отгораживала стена, за которой слева находились столовая и гостиная, справа – спальня и ванная с самым просторным душем, который Сержанту приходилось видеть. Сержант все обошел и с любопытством все обнюхал, хотя вещей здесь было не слишком много. Добротная новенькая мебель, куча художественных принадлежностей, телевизор на стене, маленький бар, дорогой с виду проигрыватель и диски… А вот безделушек здесь не было. По меньшей мере Сержант мог не волноваться, что нечаянно сметет что-нибудь хвостом. Он проверил стеклянные двери, выходящие во двор, прошелся по спальне, так же спартански обставленной, как остальная квартира, вернулся в гостиную и запрыгнул на диван.   
О да, настоящая коринфская кожа!   
– Ну нет, нельзя! – Стив схватил его за ошейник и стащил вниз. Подлец был так же силен, как Тор или Вижен. – Плохой пес. Сиди внизу.   
Сержант фыркнул, обошел его и запрыгнул обратно на диван. Похоже, настало время разобраться со всей этой шнягой с лидерством, показать, кто будет стоять во главе их маленького союза. И он удобно растянулся на диване.   
Стив упер руки в бока.   
– Слезай.   
Сержант вильнул хвостом.   
– Вниз! – Стив добавил стали в голос.   
Сержант зевнул.   
Спустя две секунды Стив сгреб его за шкирку, поднял в воздух и поставил на пол. Затем сам улегся на диван, заняв все место.   
Это его только что сделали как щенка? Серьезно? Погоди, это тебе с рук не сойдет. Пришло время тяжелой артиллерии.   
Сержант запрыгнул на диван, с удовлетворением заметив, как расширились синие глаза, и шлепнулся прямо на Стива. Тот взвыл, раз или два получив лапой в живот (Сержант решил побыть добрым и сберечь топтание по яйцам на другой раз), и обхватил пса, задумав, видно, снова скинуть его на пол.   
Именно тогда Сержант применил свое абсолютное оружие – начал лизать Стиву лицо везде, где мог дотянуться. Тот, взвизгнув, пытался его оттолкнуть, но Сержант был готов: зацепился передними лапами Стиву за плечи и лизал изо всех сил, щедро сдабривая «поцелуи» слюной.   
– Фу! – выдавил Стив, и оба с громким стуком свалились вниз, сшибив столик, который шарахнул о стену.   
Сержант, вскочив, немедленно запрыгнул на диван, однако Стив поймал его поперек брюха и стянул обратно. Сержант уцепился за диван когтями, но только обвалил на себя подушки.   
Так эта битва и закончилась: Стив, раскинув ноги, сидел на заднице в обнимку с Сержантом, который, прижав все четыре лапы к брюху и навалившись Стиву на грудь, бешено облизывал ему лицо, молотя хвостом со сверхсветовой скоростью. Раскрасневшийся, Стив хохотал взахлеб, отплевываясь всякий раз, когда Сержант умудрялся засунуть язык ему в рот.   
– Ты невыносим, – выдавил Стив, кое-как сумев отвернуться. – Боже мой!  
Да, да, он такой. Абсолютно невыносимый. И в подтверждение пес лизнул Стива еще пару раз.   
– Ну хватит. Кажется, у тебя слишком много энергии, – Стив поднялся на ноги. – Что тебе нужно, так это хорошенько побегать.   
И он направился в сторону спальни, стягивая рубашку на ходу. Сержант поглядел на разоренный диван, заключил, что эту битву он выиграл, и тоже потрусил в спальню, где Стив переодевался в спортивные штаны. Там Сержант в мгновение ока запрыгнул на кровать и разлегся.   
Стив покосился на него.  
– К тому времени, как я с тобой закончу, – пообещал он, – у тебя не останется сил запрыгивать на мебель.   
Ага, ну посмотрим, приятель.   
Одевшись по погоде (все еще хреновой, как на взгляд Сержанта), Стив прицепил к ошейнику пса поводок. Через стеклянные двери они вышли во двор, с которого вела дорожка, расчищенная каким-то бедолагой. Уже стемнело и было холодно, но путь освещали фонари, а густая шуба защищала Сержанта от мороза. Стив перешел на бодрую ходьбу, разогреваясь, а Сержант трусил рядом, выбирая подходящий момент, чтобы хорошенько дернуть и протащить нового хозяина по земле. Учитывая толщину снежного слоя, из человека должны были получиться неплохие санки.   
Однако стоило им выбраться на главную дорогу, как Стив побежал. Нет, «побежал» – это слишком слабо сказано. «Припустил как олимпийский спринтер» – и то не полностью описывало процесс. Сержант видал машины, двигающиеся медленнее. И чтобы хотя б не отставать, псу пришлось галопировать по снегу изо всех сил.   
Это было прекрасно.   
Они пробежали полных семь миль до главных ворот, где Стив дал ему полакать воды, и семь миль обратно – на той же бешеной скорости. И Сержант не собирался признаваться, что под конец начал уставать. Это все Стив. Люди вообще слабаки. В квартире, куда пес ввалился, громко пыхтя, Стив обтер его полотенцем и отвел к лежанке. Сержант плюхнулся на нее и уснул прежде, чем смог решить, кто кого сегодня в итоге победил.


	5. Chapter 5

Самый главный плюс в собачьем существовании – при условии, что кто-то позаботился о еде, воде, теплом жилье и блохах – дзен этого состояния. Тебе не надо беспокоиться о завтрашнем дне, да и о вчерашнем тоже. Можно просто наслаждаться настоящим. Ты никому ничего не должен, ты не обязан ничего достигать и ни в чем преуспевать. Ты просто живешь.   
Спустя неделю после обретения нового дома Сержант провел изрядную долю утра посреди Стивовой кровати. Он валялся там на спине, разбросав лапы, и громко храпел. Это было весьма приятное времяпрепровождение, одно из его любимых. Требовался не один час, чтобы проделать все как следует.   
Повалявшись вдосталь, он отправился обнюхивать квартиру. Стив ушел заниматься своими дурацкими человеческими делами (ха, неудачник!), так что пес слопал весь корм из миски, вылакал всю воду и теперь обследовал помещение, проверяя, не упустил ли чего в предыдущие обходы. На самом деле, не упустил. У Стива вообще было немного вещей. Черт побери, Сержант подозревал, что у него самого имущества побольше будет, учитывая обширную коллекцию игрушек. Кстати, об игрушках…   
Еще несколько счастливых часов он провел, играя сам с собой: подкидывал резиновую косточку и сам же ее ловил. Так, судя по часам, минул полдень. Странно: к этому времени Стив обычно возвращался пообедать и выгулять пса.   
Ох ты ж, ему срочно требовалось помочиться. Проклятье! Некоторое время он пытался игнорировать неприятные ощущения в животе, но взгляд то и дело останавливался на часах: минуты текли, Стив не появлялся, а терпеть становилось все труднее. Наверное, зря он выпил всю воду сразу. Еще через сорок пять минут пес заскулил. Что за глупость! Он не собирался писать на коврик, как какой-то невоспитанный пудель.   
А потом пролетело еще полчаса, циферблат показывал половину второго. Сержант сверлил взглядом стеклянные двери. Те были закрыты изнутри, возможно, снабжены сигнализацией, и пес знал, что прямо на них направлены камеры. Он не выжил бы, не будь крайне наблюдательным относительно таких вещей.   
Впрочем, оставался еще один вариант, помимо лужи на коврике. Но, зная свою удачу, Сержант не сомневался, что Стив вернется в самый неподходящий момент. Он убеждал свой мочевой пузырь потерпеть, но тот не желал слушать, так что пес поджал хвост и прокрался в туалет.   
И только оказавшись за чуть приоткрытой дверью (чтобы быть в курсе, если Стиву вздумается явиться именно сейчас), он заставил себя сосредоточиться. Но все равно едва не обмочился. Превращение далось тяжело – оно никогда не было легким. Тело привыкло к звериному облику и теряло его с большой неохотой.   
Он уже даже не помнил, сколько времени провел в волчьей шкуре, притворяясь бродячей собакой. Полгода? Год? А если не считать превращения, длившиеся меньше дня, то и все пять лет. Он шипел от причудливой расползающейся боли, с какой менялись его конечности, удлинялись или укорачивались кости, принимая человеческие пропорции. Что-то срасталось, что-то разделялось. Мышцы невыносимо зудели, обретая новые очертания, а ощущение от тянущихся сухожилий было почему-то самое противное. Почти такое же противное, как звук, все это сопровождавший – рвущийся чавкающий звук, которому не следовало существовать в природе. Втянулась морда, перехватило дыхание на тот миг, пока менялось горло, потом трансформировалась, заставив распахнуть рот, челюсть, клыки укоротились до человеческих зубов. Кости встали на нужные места с громким болезненным щелканьем.   
Вспотев и замерзнув одновременно, он скорчился на полу с опущенной головой, длинные пряди закрывали ему глаза. Ему по-прежнему хотелось облегчиться, но он не уверен был, что сумеет встать: слишком привык балансировать с помощью четырех лап и хвоста, а не двух ног. До унитаза он добрался ползком, сел и счастливо вздохнул.   
Облегчившись, он чувствовал себя слишком слабым, чтобы двигаться: тело сделалось как бы резиновым, мышцы сводило мелкими судорогами. Однако нельзя было сидеть на унитазе вечно, к тому же от твердой плитки начали неметь ступни, так что он ухватился за шкафчик и неловко подтянул себя на ноги, покачиваясь, как пьяный, и стараясь не рухнуть. И не заорать от уколов мелких иголочек, прошивших все тело.   
Он ненавидел обращаться. Если бы он не делал этого так редко, то мог бы, конечно, привыкнуть, но пока это была миниатюрная версия ада. Уже спустя пять минут он приходил в норму, но эти самые пять минут… Бе-е-е. Его будто слон с диареей высрал.   
Наконец, головокружение прекратилось. Подняв голову, он уставился на свое отражение в большом зеркале над раковиной. В последний раз он глядел на это лицо так давно, что, пожалуй, не узнал бы, если бы увидел на фотографии.   
Он был пониже Стива и смуглее, с синими (но несколькими оттенками светлее) глазами. Круглое лицо и подбородок с ямочкой. Мышцы у него проступали почти так же отчетливо, как у Стива – спасибо беговым тренировкам в волчьем обличье. Но там, где Стив был гладкий и безупречный, по его телу вились шрамы, превращаясь в настоящую мешанину на левой руке, из которой обративший его некогда вервольф едва не сделал котлету.   
Он вглядывался в свое лицо, обрамленное длинными волнистыми темными волосами. Такое себе лицо, как на его вкус. Может, и симпатичное. Какая разница. Он отвернулся от всякой человеческой жизни уже очень давно. Жить волком было легче, не так больно. Звериные мозги не заморачивались воспоминаниями и сожалениями. Самое худшее, чего ждал пес – возмущения Стива, застукавшего его на диване.   
А вот если Стив застанет его здесь, таким… И пусть он еще толком не отдышался, но заставил себя отпустить шкафчик и упасть на руки и колени. И призвал обращение, на этот раз с куда большим желанием встретив боль перемены обратно в Сержанта, навстречу ожиданиям, которые было куда как легче оправдать, чем в бытность его человеком.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив вернулся, когда уже стемнело, а после вынужденной необходимости воспользоваться туалетом минуло четыре часа. Утром он уходил в обычной одежде, а пришел в грязном красно-синем бронекостюме и со щитом за спиной. Лицо у него тоже было выпачкано, прическа превратилась в нечто невообразимое.   
От Стива пахло порохом, кровью, потом и адреналином.   
– Сержант! – охнул он, уронил пластиковый пакет на кухонную стойку и кинулся к псу, схватив по пути поводок.   
Удивленный его видом, Сержант даже временно забыл, что собирался дуться. Несколько секунд – и Стив, прицепив поводок к ошейнику, оказался с псом у дверей.  
– Прости меня, – бормотал он все время, пока Сержант, фыркнув, делал свои дела. – Все было нормально, но потом нас срочно вызвали, а когда у меня выдалась минутка кому-нибудь позвонить и передать, чтобы тебя выгуляли, коммы оказались заблокированы, а потом мы вообще остались без коммов и я не мог позвонить… и почему я пытаюсь объяснить все это собаке?   
Да чтоб я знал, парень.   
Закончив, Сержант гордо отвернулся и потопал к дому.   
– Извини, а? – Стив попытался его погладить, но пес, уклонившись, проскользнул в дверь.   
Я с тобой не разговариваю, мудак.   
В подкрепление своих мыслей Сержант направился прямиком к дивану, запрыгнул на него, покрутился и улегся, пристально глядя на Стива.   
Болван, вот ты кто.   
Стив, застывший в дверном проеме, кинул на него несчастный взгляд, но прогонять не стал, только закрыл дверь и подошел отцепить поводок. При этом он снова попытался потрепать пса по голове, но тот отвернул морду.   
Ты заставил меня писать в туалете, придурок.   
Стив опять вздохнул.  
– Пойду за твоим ужином, – сказал он и пошагал в кухню, где в буфете лежал собачий корм.   
Движения его были медленными и унылыми, он даже ноги подволакивал. Сержанту сделалось бы совестно… но ему, черт подери, пришлось превращаться!   
Вытащив горсть корма, Стив принялся разглядывать сухие катышки.  
– Выглядит не очень, – он посмотрел на состав. – Что тут у нас?  
Рога, копыта и крысиные трупы – все, что необходимо растущему организму.   
– Как ты это ешь? – изумился Стив.   
Может быть, потому что у меня на девяносто процентов меньше вкусовых сосочков, чем у тебя? Давай же, сопляк, сыпь.   
Но Стив только передернул плечами, вернул корм на место и взял со стойки пакет. Из пакета появился пищевой контейнер, и когда Стив его открыл, воздух наполнился ароматом…  
СТЕЙК? ЭТО ЧТО, МАМУВАШУЗАНОГУ, СТЕЙК?   
Стив даже не успел взяться за нож, а Сержант уже оказался у его ног, от избытка чувств колотя хвостом о стойку.   
Улыбнувшись, Стив поставил полную миску на пол.  
– Значит, ты меня прощаешь?  
Я тебя люблю. Я тебя обожаю. Ты мой друг на веки вечные. Плевать, что мне пришлось писать в унитаз. Ты принес мне вкусняшку!   
Пес заглотал еду (жевать – для слабаков) в считанные секунды и долго гонял миску по полу, подлизывая последние крошки. Стив, смеясь, трепал его по спине. Это было приятно. Решив, что нерадивый хозяин достаточно наказан, Сержант поднял голову и лизнул грязное лицо.   
М-м-м, машинное масло. Недурной десерт.   
В душ Стив ушел с отчетливым урчанием в животе, но Сержант не чувствовал себя виноватым: если кто-то голоден, в буфете целый пакет корма. Так что он взгромоздился на кухонную стойку, тщательно вылизал контейнер, а потом последовал за Стивом в ванную.   
Стив был в этом огромном роскошном душе, смятая униформа лежала на полу. Сержант обнюхал ее, затем – странный металл брошенного тут же щита. Пахло кровью, но принадлежала она точно не Стиву. Сержант ткнул носом в нарисованную на щите звезду.   
Стив, намыливая волосы, наблюдал за ним сквозь стеклянную дверцу кабины.   
– Наверное, я еще не говорил тебе, что я Капитан Америка, – сказал он, точнее, пробурчал под нос, поскольку не мог знать, что его понимают.   
Ну, как понимают…   
Капитан Кто? Понятия не имею, о чем речь, парень.   
Башню Старка пес опознал, но она чуть ли не выпрыгивала с каждого виденного им экрана, и ее решительно невозможно было не узнать. Да и как можно не заметить гигантский светящийся фаллический символ? Даже в оборотне, прикидывающемся собачкой, вид этой штуки пробуждал подростковое желание тыкать пальцем и хихикать.   
Стив улыбнулся и подставил голову под струи воды.   
– Но это неважно. Сегодняшнее не повторится. Больше ты не останешься без прогулки.  
Клянешься?  
– Клянусь.


	7. Chapter 7

Стив, этот бог в человеческом обличье, как следует покопался в интернете и перевел пса на диету из сырого мяса. Сержант блаженствовал. Вкусная еда, чудесные пробежки, нераздельное внимание по вечерам, плюс Стив приобрел привычку разговаривать с ним, как с человеком – с учетом всего этого Стив был лучшим хозяином на памяти пса.   
У Сержанта за годы жизни в зверином теле сменилось много хозяев – все они были очень разные, и от всех он рано или поздно сбежал.   
Обычно он прибивался к людям по собственной воле, когда надо было пережить долгую зиму или переместиться в какое-то отдаленное место, до которого он не мог добраться сам. Иногда он просто искал человеческого общества: гнездящуюся внутри нужду в компании не всегда удавалось подавить. Но это продолжалось недолго. Люди начинали думать, что он им принадлежит, что его можно сажать на цепь, или бить, или морить голодом, требуя при этом, чтобы он подчинялся. Или же они просто привыкали к нему и не обращали на него внимания.   
Часто они начинали его бояться, чувствуя в нем что-то не то, что-то, от чего другие животные при виде него сжимались от ужаса. Они замечали, что он понимает больше обычной собаки, и потом появлялись ружья, вилы, и ему приходилось снова бежать.   
Сержант искренне надеялся, что Стив останется в неведении относительно его настоящей сущности как можно дольше. Потому что эта жизнь ему определенно нравилась, и он не хотел, чтобы она заканчивалась.   
– В жизни не видал большей гадости, – заметил Сэм, глядя, как Стив разделывает мясо, а затем смешивает его с костной мукой, яйцами и овощами.   
Сержант тоже пристально наблюдал за ним, виляя хвостом.   
Красотаааа…   
– Ему это гораздо полезнее, чем готовый корм, – Стив поставил миску на пол и начал разбирать мясорубку. – Смотри, как шерсть блестит.   
Сэм покачал головой.  
– Ты его разбаловал.   
– Неправда, – засмеялся Стив.   
Сэм облокотился на кухонную стойку.   
– Правда. С тех пор, как он появился, мы тебя только на работе и видим. Ни кино посмотреть не приходишь, ничего. Можно подумать, ты используешь его как предлог, чтобы нас избегать.   
Стив взглянул на него.  
– Пытаешься меня психоанализировать?   
– Не-а, просто дружеское наблюдение.   
Стив вздохнул. Сержант, покончив с ужином, переводил взгляд с одного на другого и обратно. Сэм пах целеустремленно, Стив – как-то устало.   
– Никого я не избегаю. Просто Сержант целыми днями сидит один дома. Он заслуживает моего внимания хотя бы по вечерам.   
Пока он говорил, рука его рассеянно опустилась вниз и самым чудесным образом поскребла псу загривок.   
О да.   
– Так бери его с собой, – предложил Сэм. – Никто не будет против. Приходи сегодня смотреть фильм. Все по тебе соскучились.   
Стив по-прежнему пах сомнением.   
– Я ведь от тебя не отвяжусь, приятель.   
– Ну ладно, ладно, – сдался Стив. – Только сначала его выгуляю.   
– Отлично! – просиял Сэм. – Ловлю на слове.   
После прогулки Стив повел пса к парадному входу – впервые со дня его тут появления. Обычно они входили и выходили через боковую дверь, ведущую прямо на траву. Точнее на снег, хотя зима уже подходила к концу, и кое-где пробивались проплешины сухой прошлогодней травы. Сержант смирно шел у ноги Стива. Пересилить его не получалось, а значит, попытки протащить его за собой заранее были обречены на провал, не стоило и стараться. К тому же, когда он шел рядом, как хороший пес, Стив время от времени гладил его по голове и трепал ему уши, а такое поведение определенно стоило поощрять.   
Они свернули в противоположную сторону от офисных помещений и главного входа, прошли мимо пронумерованных дверей – видимо, таких же квартир, как та, что принадлежала Стиву – и миновали коридор, ведущий к кухне и кафе. Сержант немедленно начал принюхиваться к интересным запахам, плывущим из этого коридора, но Стив потянул его за уши, отвлекая таким вот приятным способом.   
– Идем, мальчик, там нет для тебя ничего вкусного.   
Да что ты говоришь.   
Так они оказались в просторном холле – с широкими удобными диванчиками, низкими журнальными столиками и огромным экраном на стене. Здесь собрались практически все, кто был в Башне на Рождество, вокруг раздались приветственные возгласы.   
– Эта псина дочерта огромная, – сказал Тони, расположившийся возле элегантной женщины с рыжеватыми волосами. – Ты уверен, что это не помесь с медведем?   
– Тони, – женщина укоряюще пихнула его плечом.   
– Что? Да ты только глянь на нее!   
– Боишься собак? – поддразнила Наташа.   
– Только когда у них пасть размером с мою голову.   
Девушка с густо подведенными глазами, обильно увешанная позвякивающими украшениями, вскочила на ноги, подбежала и бухнулась перед псом на колени, протягивая к нему руки.   
– Не груби, он очень красивый.   
Сержант мирно обнюхал ей руки. Пряности, сандаловое дерево, пачули. Свежие цветы. Девушка так обрадовалась уделенному ей вниманию, что пес вознаградил ее, лизнув пальцы.   
– Ой, какой чудесный! – она обхватила его за шею и принялась чесать – почти так же здорово, как Стив.   
– Рад, что он тебе нравится, Ванда, – улыбнулся Стив. – Он и правда замечательный.   
– А может, фильм все-таки начнем смотреть? – сучился Тони.   
Стив сел на диван возле Клинта. Ванда вернулась на свое место рядом с Виженом – что несколько принизило ее в глазах пса. Впрочем, он решил, что она все равно ему нравится – хотя бы за то, как хорошо у нее получается его чесать.   
Между Стивом и Клинтом осталось полно места, Сержант запрыгнул на подушку и уселся. Стив столкнул его на пол. Сержант вернулся на диван.   
– Сержант, лежать, – приказал Стив своим лучшим командирским тоном.   
Уже бегу.   
Клинт держал на коленях ведерко попкорна. Сержант, не обращая внимания на Стива, пристально смотрел на лакомство.   
– Проблемы с субординацией, Кэп? – хихикнул Тони.   
– Не трогай его, – позвала Наташа. – А то мы так до фильма никогда не доберемся.   
И все согласно забормотали.   
Стив вздохнул, но сдался. Замечательно.   
Первую часть фильма Сержант пропустил, занятый усиленным созерцанием Клинта. Тот доставал из ведерка по одному зернышку попкорна, закидывал в рот, жевал и глотал. Так, очень медленно и очень методично, он расправился с пятнадцатью зернышками, а шестнадцатое бросил в сторону Сержанта. Пес поймал угощение в воздухе и проглотил, прежде чем Стив, закинувший руку ему на шею, успел повернуться.   
– Что? – спросил Клинт, пережевывая зернышко номер семнадцать.   
Стив снова уставился на экран. Клинт бросил Сержанту еще зернышко.   
Так они расправились почти с целым ведерком. Стив все проворонил, хотя Сержант подозревал, что Наташа заметила.   
Вскоре псу захотелось пить. Клинт тем временем открыл пиво, сделал долгий глоток и, поставив бутылку у ноги, вернулся к попкорну.   
М-м-м, пивасик.   
Покосившись на бутылку, Сержант поглядел на Клинта. Последние несколько минут тот не бросал ему попкорн, видимо, увлекшись происходящим на экране – в отличие от Сержанта, который старался на экран не смотреть, поскольку собаки обычно так не делают. Стив тоже казался поглощенным фильмом – он положил обе руки на колени и чуть наклонился вперед. Как и все присутствующие, впрочем.   
Сержант очень медленно придвинулся к Клинту и с невинным видом свесил голову с дивана. Клинт не реагировал. Точно так же он не заметил, когда Сержант взялся за горлышко бутылки зубами и приподнял ее. А вот теперь надо было действовать быстро. Сержант запрокинул голову, и большая часть содержимого бутылки чудесным освежающим потоком хлынула прямо ему в горло. И вот это уже не прошло незамеченным.   
– Какого черта? – взвыл Стив.   
Все завизжали и завопили, Клинт делал фотографии на телефон, а Тони смеялся до колик.   
Уронив пустую бутылку, Сержант рыгнул. О да, отличная штука эти ваши киновечера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Помните, что настоящим собакам алкоголь очень вреден!


	8. Chapter 8

Спустя несколько недель после киновечера пес вынырнул из одной из своих дневных дрем. Было уже поздно, в квартире царила темнота. Потянувшись на приятно мягкой лежанке в углу кабинетостудии, он потопал в спальню, чтобы похрапеть в изножье кровати. Стива в постели не было. Странно. Если бы Стив куда-то ушел, пса бы разбудил стук открывающейся двери. Удивленно фыркнув, Сержант отправился на поиски.   
Стив нашелся в гостиной: сидел в темноте, уставившись в пустоту. Ну, или ночное зрение у него было лучше, чем думал пес. Подняв морду, Сержант понюхал воздух. Стив пах печалью. Псу и раньше доводилось время от времени чуять этот запах, но сейчас грусть была действительно сильная, пронзительная. Сержант даже заскулил сочувственно.   
Ну и какого черта ему теперь делать? Он нерешительно переступил передними лапами, подумывая, а не вернуться ли в спальню и завалиться на кровать, пока есть возможность. Но оставлять Стива грустить в темной гостиной не хотелось. Тот выглядел таким одиноким.   
Тогда Сержант тоже запрыгнул на диван. Стив покосился на него, но почти тут же взгляд его снова сделался далеким. Он даже не попытался спихнуть пса вниз. И это было ужасно неправильно. Взвизгнув, Сержант носом ткнулся ему в щеку, однако Стив только чуть-чуть отодвинулся.   
Ну нет, ты так просто от меня не отделаешься, сопляк.   
Секунду подумав, Сержант головой ввинчивался Стиву под мышку, пока не заполз ему на колени, а затем извернулся и принялся облизывать ему лицо. В какие бы дебри Стив ни ушел в своих мыслях, игнорировать слюнявую восьмидесятикилограммовую собаку, сидящую у тебя на коленях, было трудно. Сперва Стив только сморщил нос, потом запах грусти стал мало-помалу развеиваться, а Стив – толкаться и плеваться. В ответ Сержант лишь удвоил усилия, виляя хвостом.   
– Эй, эй! – отвернув лицо, Стив ухватил Сержанта за морду и аккуратно захлопнул ему челюсти, оставив торчать кончик языка. Повернул голову и посмотрел на пса – лицо его пряталось в тенях, но выглядело уже живее. – Я в порядке.   
Сержант шевельнул языком, умудрившись дотянуться до его подбородка. Стив улыбнулся.  
– Хороший пес.   
Ну разумеется. Я лучший.   
Вместо того, чтобы сталкивать пса на пол, Стив освободил его морду и удобнее подтянул к себе, обнял, зарывшись пальцами в шерсть. В его объятиях было жарковато, но Сержант не протестовал, чувствуя, что Стиву это сейчас очень надо.   
Ты как, приятель?   
Сержант ткнул носом ему в ухо, и Стив склонил голову, прижимаясь к его морде. Некоторое время так они и сидели, в обнимку.   
– Прости, что напугал тебя, малыш, – проговорил Стив, наконец. – Просто в некоторые дни мне бывает… тяжело.   
Ага, я вроде как заметил.   
Сержант снова лизнул его в знак сочувствия. Стив поскреб псу ухо.   
– Иногда, – продолжил он, – я забываю обо всем, что имею и чего достиг. И мне кажется, будто все это ненастоящее, а сам я до сих пор во льду.   
Э, чего?   
Стив сдавил его чуть ли не до хруста, но Сержант держался смирно, продолжая шевелить хвостом.   
– Спасибо, что вернул меня в реальность, малыш, – прошептал Стив.   
Обращайся.   
Потом Стив лег спать, а Сержант прижался к его боку – ближе к изголовью, а не к изножью, как делал обычно. Стив вскоре уснул, держа руку на его шерсти, но Сержант закрыл глаза не сразу, в некотором роде чувствуя обязанность его охранять.   
Наутро Стив уже был нормальным. Они отправились на пробежку, затем Стив принял душ и приготовил завтрак. Сержант проглотил еду со своим обычным энтузиазмом, проводил Стива до дверей, где получил прощальные обнимашки, и Стив ушел.   
Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Сержант опустил голову, бросая себя в горнило превращения. После короткой агонии он еще несколько минут приходил в себя на ковре. Потом кое-как собрал конечности в кучку и на четвереньках пополз к маленькому рабочему столу в кабинетостудии. Там Стив держал ноутбук. Сержант был не очень хорошо знаком с компьютерами, но кое-что все же знал. Например, о существовании интернета, где можно узнать все, что захочешь. Вероятно, он провел бы не один час, разбираясь, как эта штука включается, но стоило ему поднять крышку, как незапароленная система открылась на последней просмотренной Стивом странице.   
Сержант долго глядел на логотип Гугла и текстовое окно, в левой части которого мигал курсор. Потом медленно поднял руку и кое-как, одним пальцем, начал печатать.   
РАССКАЖИ ВСЕ ПРО КАПИТАНА АМЕРИКУ.


	9. Chapter 9

На ежедневной диете из обнимашек Стиву явственно полегчало. Он уже не так пах одиночеством и реже просыпался от кошмаров. Капитану Америка, рассудил Сержант, крайне необходима постоянная компания собаки-терапевта. Этот термин Сержант подсмотрел однажды в интернете, и – официальным тот был или нет – твердо решил, что будет служебной собакой для эмоциональной поддержки. Однако это его решение ну никак не сочеталось с тем фактом, что Стив каждый день уходил на работу без него.   
– Да, мэм, – промямлил агент, которому поручили выгуливать пса, пока Стив занимался… тем, чем он там обычно занимался.   
На парне был черный костюм и туфли, начищенные до такого блеска, что у Сержанта слезились глаза. Но в телефонную трубку он едва не скулил.  
– Да, мэм, разумеется, я понимаю, что это задание тоже очень важное.   
А по голосу и не скажешь. Что, подбирать мое дерьмо для тебя недостаточно благородное поручение?   
Судя по тону ответа, босс костюмного парня тоже не купилась.  
– Послушайте, Сэмюэлс, мы бы все предпочли сейчас быть в Куинсе и вместе с Мстителями сражаться с гигантскими монстрами, плюющимися взрывчаткой. Но кто-то должен держать оборону в тылу. Сегодня это вы, и это ваша работа.   
– Да, мэм, – пробурчал Сэмюэлс, спрятал телефон и смерил Сержанта, послушно сидящего на другом конце поводка, недовольным взглядом. – Я буду торчать тут и выгуливать чертову псину Капитана Америка.   
Ух ты, гляди, как нас любят.   
Сержант неохотно позволил Сэмюэлсу вывести себя на главную дорогу, ведущую прочь от здания. Но мысли пса были далеко. Стив сражается? Без него? А вдруг Стиву срочно понадобятся обнимашки?   
Сэмюэлс включил видео на телефоне, и Сержант, подобравшись ближе, заставил его опустить руку. Транслировали прямой эфир: Стив и его друзья с киновечера – все в разных боевых костюмах – задавали жару клыкастым и когтистым монстрам. Это действительно происходило в Куинсе – район пес узнал.   
– Пошел вон! – зашипел Сэмюэлс, не желая, очевидно, чтобы шерсть попала на его чистый черный пиджак.   
Как скажешь.   
И Сержант рванул, за секунду переходя на полный галоп. Маневр застал Сэмюэлса врасплох, впрочем, только суперсолдаты, полубоги и стремные фиолетовые чуваки могли бы сейчас удержать пса, так что это не имело значения. Сбитый с ног, будто пушечным ядром, Сэмюэлс пропахал добрых тридцать метров свежей весенней травки, прежде чем догадался отпустить поводок. К тому времени, как он разыскал телефон, Сержант уже исчез из виду.   
Пес не засекал, сколько времени потребовалось, чтобы добраться до Куинса. И он не бежал всю дорогу – он же не идиот. Часть пути Сержант проехал на перемычке между тягачом и прицепом. Оказавшись возле города, перебрался в метро – на самую отдаленную станцию. Остаток дороги он проделал, держа свернутый поводок в пасти. Пару раз пришлось сменить поезда, но никто его не остановил. Возможно, потому что это был Нью-Йорк: если кто и обращал внимание на пса, так только затем, чтобы снять его на телефон. А может, и потому, что один полицейский попытался поймать поводок, но счел это плохой идеей, стоило Сержанту оскалиться.   
Станция, к которой подъезжал Сержант, располагалась совсем недалеко от места битвы. Не уверенный, успело ли сражение закончиться (а какая разница – главное чтобы Стив был еще там), Сержант подождал, пока двери откроются, и выскочил вон.   
На станции творилось черти что. Очевидно, сражение отнюдь не закончилось, и через метро шла эвакуация. Сержант очутился в толпе злых вопящих людей, находящихся на грани паники, и тут же сшиб с полдюжины. К счастью эти полдюжины оказались из числа наглецов, оттесняющих от поезда стариков и детей, которых стоило спасать в первую очередь, так что стыдно ему не было.   
Держа в зубах поводок, чтобы никто на него не наступил, Сержант пробирался через толпу, стараясь игнорировать вездесущий запах страха. Вдалеке что-то взрывалось, земля вздрагивала, и от этого паника только усиливалась, учитывая, что они находились под землей.   
Люди, понятное дело, были сосредоточены на своих проблемах, но все же его путешествие не осталось полностью не замеченным. Сержант уже почти добрался до лестницы, когда мужская рука схватила его за ошейник. Мигом выронив поводок, пес повернул голову и сомкнул челюсти на голом запястье. Он не укусил, он даже кожу не повредил, но принял грозный вид, выталкивая из горла низкий предупреждающий рык. Поймавший его мужчина не выглядел злым – просто порядочный человек, который увидел, как потерявшаяся в суматохе собака бежит прямиком в опасное место. Из него бы вышел хороший хозяин, но Сержанту надо было к Стиву. Глаза мужчины расширились, и хватка с ошейника пропала. Отпустил и Сержант. Извиняясь, он лизнул мужчине пальцы, снова подобрал поводок и помчался по лестнице, где людей было поменьше. Полицейские, раздающие указания, опешили от удивления и не пытались его удержать.   
Улица неприятно напоминала поле боя. Горящие машины, разрушенные здания… Крупные обломки, усеявшие дорогу, мешали работе полиции и других спасательных служб. В черном небе сверкнула молния, от которой у Сержанта шерсть встала дыбом, и ударила в какую-то точку в нескольких кварталах поодаль. Наверное, там был и Стив. Сержант направился в ту сторону, перебираясь через завалы и обходя трупы – не только людей, но и многоногих чудищ, огромных, жутких, словно выползших из ночных кошмаров. Они выглядели достаточно сильными, чтобы причинить царивший вокруг хаос, и воняли так омерзительно, что по сравнению с ними даже неправильный запах фиолетового чувака казался амброзией. Кстати, вышеупомянутого чувака пес увидел спустя секунду: тот парил в воздухе и, будто так и надо, палил в вонючих чудищ желтыми лучами изо лба. Еще тут были Тор, Наташа, Тони и другие. И все сражались с монстрами.   
А потом пес заметил Стива: Стив стоял в центре группы, держа щит так, будто это было оружие. Хотя, судя по тому, как он им швырялся направо и налево, щит оружием и был. Справлялся Стив неплохо, но Сержант сюда не любоваться пришел. Он явился предоставить лечебные обнимашки, а это не представлялось возможным, пока с монстрами не будет покончено.   
Кстати, о монстрах. Пока Стив колотил одного, другой подкрадывался к нему со спины, невозможно широко распахнув пасть. В пасти разгорался свет – вероятно, та неведомая энергия, которая была в ответе за взорванные машины и дома – так что Сержант не стал ждать, пока чудовище извергнет эту энергию, а подскочил и хватанул его за ногу. Заверещав, монстр попытался развернуться, но прокушенная нога подвернулась. Подпрыгнув, Сержант вцепился монстру в шею и вырвал горло. Монстр завалился назад, унося с собой пса, и когда Сержант поднял голову, то встретил взгляд совершенно ошарашенного Стива.   
– Сержант? – ахнул он.   
Приветики, Стиви!  
Виляя хвостом, Сержант перемахнул башку монстра и бросился к Стиву с намерением хорошенько облизать его в знак приветствия.   
Соскучился по мне?  
Стив оттолкнул его, с отвращением отплевываясь.   
Упс. Эм-м-м, прощу прощения за слизь и кровищу?


	10. Chapter 10

Драться бок о бок со Стивом было весело. То есть, сам Сержант не особо лез на рожон, просто держался рядом и предупреждал лаем, если монстры пытались подобраться к Стиву со спины или уронить на него дом. Ну и еще он поперекусывал двоим ноги, чтобы Стиву было сподручнее прикончить их щитом.   
Монстров было много, но не бесконечно много. А вскоре Сержант услышал, как Наташа сообщила по комму, что накрыла какую-то злодейскую секту, которая и являлась источником всего этого безобразия. После чего новые монстры перестали появляться, и команде удалось добить оставшихся.   
Усталый, но довольный, Сержант снова попытался облизать Стиву лицо, хотя тот уже более или менее оттер собственную физиономию и морду пса посредством бутылки воды и относительно чистого полотенца.   
Сэм упал рядом с ними.  
– Что здесь делает Сержант? – спросил он.   
– Понятия не имею, – признался Стив.   
Спасаю день, сопляк, спасаю день.   
– Он показал себя хорошим воином, – пробасил присоединившийся к ним Тор. – Благородный и бесстрашный зверь.   
– О да, – согласился Сэм. – Бесстрашнее меня, во всяком случае. Я пару раз думал, что штаны намочу.   
Стив, почесывающий Сержанта за ушами, поглядел серьезно.   
– Наверное, он меня защищал. Да, малыш? Ты хотел меня защитить?  
Ну, ага.   
– Капитан!  
Стив поднялся. К ним торопился репортер – очевидно, туповатый или с суицидальными замашками, поскольку вместо того, чтобы сидеть в укрытии, он подбежал к Стиву и сунул микрофон ему под нос.   
– Прокомментируете сегодняшнее сражение?   
Сержант не слушал. Попыхтев, остывая после горячки боя, он огляделся, выбрал дохлого монстра, который лежал достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться с поводка, и задрал на него лапу.   
О да, так-то лучше.   
– Эм-м, а это Сержант, он собака-спасатель, мне его на Рождество подарили.  
Стив потянул поводок, и Сержант, услышав, что речь зашла о нем, радостно пошлепал к людям.   
– Большой, – впечатлился репортер. – Его зовут Сержант? Просто Сержант? А дальше?   
– Громолап, – фыркнул Клинт. Схлопотав от Стива укоризненный взгляд, он с невинным видом пожал плечами. – Что? Ты же слышал, как он по коридорам топает.   
– Что это за порода? – не отставал репортер. – Волк?   
– Помесь хаски и овчарки, скорее всего, – ответил Стив. – Он хороший пес.   
Да, я такой.   
– И вы его выдрессировали, чтобы он сражался вместе с вами?   
– Ну…   
Стив начал что-то мямлить, и Сержант потерял к разговору интерес. Его внимание привлек слабый запах, не похожий на вонь дохлых монстров или запах пота. Под руинами обрушившегося неподалеку здания что-то было. Вскинув морду, пес шумно втянул воздух.   
– Сержант? – забеспокоился Стив.   
Громко пыхтя, Сержант с силой потянул поводок, и Стив последовал за ним. Запах привел пса к обрушенному зданию, половина его, дымясь, лежала в руинах. Однако Сержант чуял не только копоть и гарь. Обивка, дерево мебели, одежда, металл посуды, пластик игрушек. Кожа, плоть, кровь, живое, дышащее. Прислушавшись, Сержант уловил стук сердец. Этот звук пробудил в нем пугающие воспоминания, и хвост его сам собой поджался к брюху.   
О нет, только не снова   
Заскулив, Сержант принялся яростно копать. Обломки и каменная крошка так и летели из-под широких лап.   
– Помогите! – крикнул Стив, вдруг оказавшийся рядом.  
Через секунду к ним присоединилась вся команда. Их объединенными суперсилами всего спустя четверть часа из-под развалин удалось извлечь женщину, раненую, но живую, и ее детей, которых она закрыла собой.   
Вот так случился дебют Сержанта Громолапа в качестве официального талисмана команды Мстителей и собаки-спасателя – когда за один лишь вечер и ночь он помог отыскать и спасти из-под завалов около сотни человек.


	11. Chapter 11

В том, чтобы быть талисманом Мстителей, имелись свои плюсы и минусы. С одной стороны, Сержант теперь мог сопровождать Стива на все миссии, а не сидеть дома. С другой – на него в самом деле навалилась прорва работы.   
И нет, против того, чтобы вынюхивать раненых и пропавших, он ничего не имел. Псу это даже нравилось – при условии, что люди находились живыми. В противном случае он жутко расстраивался и в попытке найти всех и каждого маниакально таскал Стива по всему полю битвы, вплоть до того, что надолго забывал одарить хозяина полагающимися тому поцелуями. Стив как будто не сильно огорчался, а вот Сержант, осознавая промашку, каждый раз чувствовал себя полным дерьмом. В конце концов, ему полагалось быть собакой-терапевтом, а он лажал.   
Была еще одна вещь, по поводу которой пес испытывал двойственные чувства. Стив и впрямь использовал его в качестве животного для эмоциональной поддержки, вот только не для себя! Сержанта брали на каждое задание, но оставляли в квинджете, а после битвы, если не надо было бегать по завалам в поисках раненых, Стив отводил его к пострадавшим, особенно часто – к детям. И тут пса чересчур крепко тискали, дергали за уши и заливали слезами и соплями. Похоже, Стив думал, что Сержант хорошо ладит с людьми. А тому просто не хотелось вести себя, как полная сволочь, с теми, у кого и так выдался нелегкий день. Так что приходилось терпеть и больные уши, и сопли в шерсти. Да уж, счастливчик…   
Люди его любили. Ну, или так он рассудил из разговоров. По словам Стива, кто-то сделал псу аккаунт в Твиттере, где набралось около полумиллиона подписчиков. И это… в общем-то, ничего для Сержанта не значило. Что за фигня такая – Твиттер? Или Инстаграм? Или что-то еще, где он лидировал, или как это называется… Стив, похоже, и сам был не уверен, так что Сержант решил особо не заморачиваться.   
Его даже однажды пригласили на телешоу, и он стоял рядом со Стивом на площадке, полуослепший от яркого света, почти ничего не слыша из-за поднятого зрителями шума.   
– Поприветствуем Капитана Америка и Сержанта Громолапа! – объявила ведущая – улыбчивая, коротко стриженая блондинка. – Спасибо, что согласились с нами встретиться!  
Стива она крепко обняла, а Сержанта потрепала за ухом – вполне себе приятно, он даже пожалел, что не слушал, когда Стив называл ее имя. Эллен, или Фэллен, или Мэллен… Как-то так.   
– Благодарю, мисс Дедженерес, – улыбнулся Стив. – Было очень мило с вашей стороны нас пригласить.   
– Садитесь! – воскликнула Мэллен. – Всем не терпится побольше узнать о вас и самом новом, самом мохнатом американском супергерое.   
Засмеявшись, Стив сел на диванчик рядом со стулом ведущей. Сержант, поразмыслив, запрыгнул туда же.   
Стив смерил его сердитым взглядом.  
– Сержант, вниз.   
Пошел ты. Я звезда.   
– Вниз, – повторил Стив, указывая на пол.   
Зрители и Мэллен хохотали, так что пес лишь перекатился на бок и уложил голову Стиву на колени, глядя на него снизу вверх с приоткрытой в улыбке пастью. Зрители захлопали.   
Стив виновато улыбнулся Мэллен.   
– Простите, мы еще работаем над поведением. Наверное, он считает себя человеком.   
Ну нет, это ты работаешь над поведением. И я и есть человек.   
– Ничего, – отмахнулась ведущая. – У меня здесь и похуже себя вели.   
Зрители снова рассмеялись.   
– Итак, Кэп. За последние несколько месяцев Сержант Громолап потрудился не хуже любого из Мстителей, во всяком случае, по мнению любителей собак. Расскажите, где вы его нашли? И где можно такого взять?   
Стив усмехнулся.   
– В общем, мне его подарили на Рождество. Я некоторое время хотел собаку, но сомневался и тянул. И тогда Черная Вдова и Соколиный Глаз отыскали этого пса в приюте, в канун Рождества. Знаете, его как раз собирались усыпить, – он почесал Сержанта под подбородком. – Я очень рад, что мои друзья подоспели вовремя.   
Продолжение разговора Сержант не слушал – он перевернулся на спину, подставляя ласкающей руке грудь и брюхо, и балдел. Правда, в студии было душно и жарко, но зато Стив пах счастьем. И все время, которое он уделял Сержанту, тот считал отличным.   
В какой-то момент Мэллен снова обратила на него внимание.  
– Сержант, – проворковала она, – в заключение нашей программы мы хотели бы вручить тебе подарки.   
Подарки? Мне?   
Мигом перевернувшись, Сержант протопал по Стиву – разок угодив ему в пах – чтобы лучше рассмотреть, что ему такое хотят подарить.   
– За твою доблестную службу на благо страны, – формальный тон Мэллен шел вразрез с улыбкой и ямочками на щеках, – мы приготовили для тебя настоящую супергеройскую экипировку.   
Под радостные крики и аплодисменты она продемонстрировала красный жилет с карманами, крестом на груди и эмблемой Мстителей.   
– Ого, – выговорил Стив.   
– В карманы можно положить запас воды, – сказала Мэллен. – Или медикаменты.   
– Спасибо! – поблагодарил Стив. – Очень полезная вещь.   
Сержант обнюхал подарок. Ну, ничего так, пусть будет.   
– А еще, – продолжала ведущая, – Сержант получает годовой запас собачьих лакомств!  
О, вот это другой разговор! Сержант принялся вилять хвостом, особенно оживившись, когда для него устроили дегустацию. Он так усиленно тянулся за вкусняшками, что, кажется, еще разок наступил Стиву на яйца.   
– И наконец, – провозгласила Мэллен, – уникальный прототип новой игрушки, которая выйдет в линейке Мстителей к следующему Рождеству. Твоему первому Рождеству с Капитаном Америка.  
И с этими словами она вручила псу плюшевую собачку в красном жилете – миниатюрную, слегка карикатурную копию его самого. И тут зрители пришли в неистовство. Шумиха продолжалась весь остаток интервью, сведенный, впрочем, к прощальным объятиям.  
За кулисами Стив улыбнулся Сержанту.  
– Ты был хорошим мальчиком. Кроме дивана, естественно.   
А то!   
И они пошли домой, где Стив целый вечер гладил Сержанта и играл с ним в перетягивание каната. Правда, как на вкус пса, лакомств ему могло перепасть и побольше. Это был ЕГО подарок, черт подери!   
Что ж, хотя бы плюшевая игрушка оказалась просто отменной на вкус.


	12. Chapter 12

По улицам шли танки, огромные хреновины, от которых тряслась земля и рассыпались и без того поврежденные здания. На дорогах и под завалами лежали трупы, но были тут и живые люди – гражданские и солдаты, затаившиеся в тишине среди руин. А танки все прибывали, ворочая башнями, беспрерывно выискивая цель. Десятки танков. Слишком много, чтобы ними сражаться. Слишком много, чтобы вообще что-то делать – оставалось только снова умереть. С колотящимся сердцем он скорчился за разрушенной стеной прямо на их пути, судорожно сжимая винтовку, тщетно пытаясь придумать, как же их остановить.   
– Сержант? Сержант… Давай, малыш, просыпайся, ну же, мальчик. Все хорошо, просыпайся.   
И Сержант проснулся – резко, рывком. Внутри гудело от адреналина, он даже не сразу понял, где он и что с ним.   
А находился он в квинджете, который нес их домой. В пути пес обычно спал, как и большинство Мстителей – с той лишь разницей, что у них были спальные мешки, а у него – только собственный мех. И то ли вибрация была виновата, то ли что, но ему привиделся кошмар. Стив, заспанный и усталый, склонился над ним, поглаживая пса по шее и теребя уши.   
– Ну вот, – негромко сказал он. – Тебе просто приснилось что-то плохое, вот и все. Бедный мой малыш.   
Поглядев на него секунду, Сержант прижался к его груди, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.   
Э, а можно на этот раз меня пообнимают?   
Стив обхватил его руками.  
– Ну, тшш, – утешал он, – хороший мальчик, тшш.  
– Заткнитесь и валите отсюда, – пробормотал ближайший спальный мешок.   
– Извини, – шепнул Стив.   
Стиснув Сержанта в последний раз, Стив встал, но в свой мешок не вернулся, а направился, осторожно пробираясь через минное поле спящих тел, к кабине. Битва была долгая. С кем они сражались, Сержант не знал, поскольку как обычно сидел в квинджете, ожидая, пока спасателям потребуются его услуги. Команда здорово вымоталась и явно собиралась проспать весь перелет через Атлантику. Стиву, впрочем, всегда хватало меньше времени на отдых, чем другим.   
Подумав, Сержант пошлепал вслед за Стивом. Тот успел занять место второго пилота рядом с Клинтом, который развалился в кресле, закинув ногу на приборную панель.   
Чувствуя, что еще недополучил нужную дозу обнимашек, пес забрался Стиву на колени и устроился там, положив голову ему на плечо, не обращая внимания на стоны и попытки себя спихнуть.   
– Сержант, ты слишком большой для карманной собачки!   
Клинт ухмыльнулся.   
– А ему, кажется, пофиг, Кэп.   
– Я заметил, – прохрипел Стив, сдаваясь, и только немного сдвинул Сержанта, чтобы тот не давил на чувствительные места.   
Пес, вздохнув, прижался теснее. Стив потрепал его по спине.  
– Хороший мальчик, – шепотом сказал он.   
Некоторое время Клинт молчал, не делая никаких попыток управлять квинджетом. Сержант понятия не имел, как это все работает. По его разумению, хоть на хомяках, хоть на магии – главное чтобы летел.   
– Мы с Нат заметили, что твой щеночек идет тебе на пользу, – сказал Клинт, наконец.   
– Да? – рука Стива остановилась, и Сержант требовательно заерзал.  
Тогда Стив снова начал его гладить. Пожалуй, Сержант с радостью так бы и уснул, хотя сидеть приходилось на хвосте, да еще с торчащими из-под подлокотников задними лапами, и, по сути, только объятия Стива не давали ему съехать вниз.   
– Все заметили. Ты выглядишь счастливее.   
– Я не знал, что был несчастлив.   
– Ну конечно, – фыркнул Клинт. – Поверь, Кэп, уж я-то знаю, как выглядят несчастные люди. Тебя можно было в бюро мер и весов выставлять, как идеальный образец. Эта собака с тобой чудо сотворила.   
– Ага, – согласился Стив после долгого молчания, как будто бы неохотно, хотя поцелуй, который он влепил в макушку Сержанта, был очень даже охотный. – Спасибо, что нашли его.   
– Обращайся.   
– Если хочешь вздремнуть, могу последить за приборами, – предложил Стив.   
– Заметано, – Клинт поднялся. – Автопилот работает. Если что-нибудь начнет мигать или пищать, кричи.   
И Стив остался с Сержантом на коленях. Прижиматься к слишком горячему телу Стива было жарко, сидеть на хвосте – неудобно, но пес чувствовал себя в такой безопасности, что с радостью остался бы тут на веки вечные.   
О да, вот это жизнь. Крепись, сопляк, ты со мной влип надолго.   
И Сержант, широко зевнув, снова уснул.


	13. Chapter 13

На этот раз многострадальный Нью-Йорк оказался под атакой маленького уродца, который называл себя Человек-Крот и привел целую армию гуманоидных существ с серой кожей и глазами-блюдцами.   
Не самое странное, что Сержанту доводилось видеть, но определенно около того.  
Сержант сидел в кресле пилота в квинджете и смотрел выведенные на экран новостные сводки. Для этого ему пришлось порядочно потыкать лапами в приборную панель, и разок он даже едва не активировал взлет, но зато сейчас мог наблюдать за битвой во всех красках.   
Репортеры стали умнее: вместо того, чтобы бросаться в гущу событий самим, они посылали на поле боя снабженные камерами дроны. И в связи с этим здорово обнаглели. Только когда один дрон подлетел так близко, что можно было пересчитать волосы в носу Халка, и оказался разбит вдребезги, другие чуть присмирели.   
На этот раз за противником был многократный численный перевес: серые миньоны так и сыпались со всех сторон. Бойцы из них были так себе, однако они не давали команде подобраться к лидеру, который распрягал что-то о том, как бурение скважин угрожает его подземному королевству, и как он всем отомстит. Силачом Человек-Крот, кстати, тоже не выглядел, зато восседал на спине гигантского зубастого червя, так что спорить с ним было трудно.   
Глядя на Стива, Сержант то и дело ерзал. Чувство самосохранения у хозяина отчаянно хромало на все конечности.   
Да как он до своих лет вообще дожил?   
Вдруг квинджет содрогнулся. Удивленно тявкнув, пес начал было озираться, но квинджет снова тряхнуло, и он вдобавок словно бы осел на метр-другой. Все лампочки и указатели разом погасли, будто Сержант и без того не понял, что оказался в полном дерьме.   
Когда он едва не отправил квинджет в полет, это было нечаянно, однако Сержант запомнил, на что нажимал – чтобы «случайно» повторить трюк со Стивом на борту и перепугать того до чертиков. Лапой он потыкал кнопки в нужной последовательности, и двигатели заработали, поднимая самолет над проваливающейся землей. Однако приземлиться обратно в то же самое место квинджет не мог – по причине скоропостижного исчезновения этого самого места. А пилотирование было совсем другим делом. Схватив штурвал зубами, Сержант изо всех сил потянул его на себя. Квинджет рванул носом в небо, перевернулся и, когда Сержант не сумел вовремя его выровнять (а чего еще ожидать, когда у пилота лапы?), приземлился крышей вниз – на парковку в двух кварталах поодаль, прямиком на чей-то мустанг.   
Я не виноват. Я тут ни при чем.   
Встряхнувшись, Сержант добрался до люка и носом набрал код выхода (который ему, разумеется, знать не полагалось). Люк откинулся – на феррари, припаркованный рядом с мустангом – и к нему бросились пожарные, готовые оказывать помощь пострадавшим. Правда, они мигом остановились, увидев выбирающуюся из квинджета большую собаку.   
Салют! Как делишки? Если что, это не я.   
Оставив людей обыскивать самолет и ломать головы, Сержант помчался к месту битвы.   
Как и обычно, большинство гражданских успели укрыться в безопасном месте. Большинство, но не все. Пока Сержант несся по улице, над ним завис один из новостных дронов, и пес, красуясь, перескочил перегородивший дорогу провал метров трех в длину. На другой стороне он расшвырял серых гуманоидов, окруживших людей, которые не могли убежать из-за вышеупомянутого провала. Гуманоидов размазало по машинам и фонарным столбам. Они были легкие, сшибать их было нетрудно.   
Пес не кусался. Он давным-давно пообещал, что никогда не будет кусаться.   
Затормозив перед спасенными – двумя женщинами и детьми – Сержант дружелюбно завилял хвостом.   
Приветик!   
– Сержант Громолап! – завизжали дети и, покинув защиту родителей, бросились к нему обниматься, доказывая, что а) дети всегда в курсе, кто есть кто в этом мире б) самосохранения у них ни на грош не больше, чем у Стива.  
Сержант вывел всех – дети повисли на его жилете, а женщины, очевидно, пребывали в шоке, раз безропотно доверились собаке. Без особых проблем пес доставил всю группу навстречу полиции.   
– Спасибо, Сержант, – с чувством сказал один из полицейских и тут же смутился.   
Сочувствую, приятель, этого тебе не забудут.   
Судя по взглядам коллег, это происшествие бедолаге собирались припоминать вплоть до вечеринки в честь выхода на пенсию.   
Как только дети отпустили жилет, Сержант снова побежал к месту сражения, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь опять попытается спасти «неразумного» пса. Или украсть. Один раз на параде кто-то попробовал. Сержант приволок незадачливого воришку к Стиву, и тот был недоволен.   
Команда наступала на Человека-Крота. Тор, Вижен, Железный Человек и Алая Ведьма были в воздухе. Стив, Черная Вдова, Соколиный Глаз и Халк – внизу. А к ездовому червю прибавились другие такие же, и уж они выглядели серьезными противниками. Во всяком случае, команде пока что удалось вывести из строя лишь одного. К тому же серые твари, пусть и слабаки, продолжали прибывать.   
– Вам не победить меня! – орал Человек-Крот. – Я покорю вас!  
Сержант бежал к Стиву.   
Вдруг земля под ним вздыбилась. Взвизгнувшего пса подкинуло метра на два, но он умудрился приземлиться на лапы. От неожиданной атаки равновесие потеряли все Мстители, кроме Халка, который как раз в это время подпрыгнул и теперь ревел с ближайшего здания. Поднявшись, Стив заметил Сержанта и нахмурился. Глупый сопляк. Сержант снова бросился к нему. Можно подумать, у него где-то было другое место, кроме как рядом со Стивом.   
И тут земля окончательно ушла из-под ног. Стив, команда и серые миньоны исчезли в темноте. Чуть подальше в ужасе визжал Сержант, который, скребя когтями, безуспешно пытался удержаться на обломке асфальта, быстро встающем на дыбы. И его панические вопли записывал для всего мира чертов дрон. Потом лапы окончательно соскользнули, и Сержант с воем полетел вниз.


	14. Chapter 14

Сержант очнулся на бетонном полу с тяжелой цепью на шее. Он поднял голову, но понадобилась долгая секунда, чтобы в глазах прояснилось, и он смог разобрать, что творится вокруг.   
Он, прикованный цепью к стене, находился в длинном прямоугольном помещении. Около противоположной стены были Стив, Наташа и Клинт, тоже скованные, хотя их путы состояли из какого-то рода энергии, распявшей их тела в воздухе. Вдоль той же стены, у которой лежал Сержант, однако вне досягаемости, тянулась приборная панель, и там Человек-Крот бахвалился перед пленниками и дроном, видно, свалившимся в нору вместе с ними.   
Сержант не знал, где они сейчас, но с учетом запахов сомневался, что под землей.   
– Человек-Крот восторжествует над вами, жалкие наземные обитатели! – визжал маленький жирный ублюдок в камеру. – Вы преклонитесь перед моим могуществом!   
– Бла-бла-бла, – вслух сказал Клинт, и Наташа фыркнула.   
– Ваши действия не помогут вам получить то, что вы хотите, – произнес Стив.  
Из чего бы эти путы ни состояли, Стив, очевидно, был не в силах из них освободиться. И Сержант рассудил, что эта энергия контролируется именно с панели.   
– О нет, мои требования будут выполнены, – бушевал Человек-Крот. – Я вам докажу! За каждый час промедления один из вас будет умирать!   
Он обошел панель, размахивая пистолетом.   
– Приступим!   
Уродец собирался кого-то пристрелить? Стив! Сержант рванулся на цепи, заливаясь бешеным лаем.   
– Сержант! – крикнул Стив. – Лежать!   
Вот еще! А вдруг он начнет с тебя?   
Человек-Крот повернулся к псу.   
– Ты будешь первым, – сказал он и прицелился прямо Сержанту между глаз.   
Вот черт, еще успел подумать тот. 

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем пес пришел в себя. Он все же успел немного уклониться, и пуля угодила в плечо, не в лоб, но рана все равно была серьезной. Очнувшись, Сержант с минуту лежал, оценивая обстановку и повреждения.   
О-о-о…  
Человеком-Кротом пахло, но слабо: похоже, тот ушел менее часа назад. Зато Сержант чуял Мстителей. И слышал, как те тихо переговариваются, ругаются и дергаются, пытаясь вырваться.   
Наконец, пес разлепил глаза и вскинул голову. Вывалив язык, он попытался встать, но раненое плечо не пускало. Оно, конечно, должно было зажить со временем: кастрация всякий раз, когда ему не везло загреметь в приют, причиняла бы куда больше неудобств, не отрастай его яйца заново. Но все-таки у пса в теле засела пуля, и он ослабел от потери крови. Угоди эта пуля в голову, и Сержант едва ли бы очухался.   
– Сержант! – вскрикнул Стив.   
– Святые небеса! – добавил Клинт.   
Оглянувшись на Стива, Сержант вильнул хвостом. Стив выглядел убитым горем и пах соответственно, на щеках виднелись следы от слез, ожоги на запястьях и щиколотках показывали, что он яростно пытался освободиться. Зато теперь на его лице играла широченная улыбка.   
– Хороший мальчик! – зачастил Стив. – Хороший, хороший мальчик!   
Ага, я такой. Ай…   
Сержант лизнул рану, но вкус крови всколыхнул плохие воспоминания, и болела рана адски, так что пес оставил лапу в покое и огляделся. Человека-Крота не было, мудак просто бросил «убитого» пса лежать в отвратной луже подсыхающей крови.   
Чудесно. Как раз этого зрелища Стиву и не хватало. Вот же гад.   
Сержант понимал, что ублюдок скоро вернется, чтобы прикончить следующего пленника. Их будут искать, конечно, но найдут ли вовремя? Сержант обернулся. Злодей, застрелив его, не тронул цепь. А еще эта цепь держалась на простой защелке – такой, с которой справится любой, у кого есть большие пальцы.   
На этой мысли Сержанта пробрал ледяной ужас – он снова посмотрел на Стива, так обрадованного тем, что его пес выжил. Если Сержант не хотел, чтобы Стива убил чокнутый коротышка, он должен был освободиться, а затем либо освободить других, либо позвать на помощь. Чтобы сделать это, он должен был превратиться в человека. А это означало, что Стив его увидит. Узнает, кто он есть. Поймет, что ему лгали. Что его пес – монстр. Сержант слишком хорошо знал, что случается, когда люди обнаруживают его истинную сущность.   
Стив его возненавидит. Возненавидит навсегда. Но если ничего не сделать, псих вернется и убьет Стива, и с этим Сержант уж точно не сможет жить.   
Он понял, что подвывает в голос, только когда услышал, как Стив пытается его успокоить.   
– Все хорошо, малыш. Я обещаю, все будет хорошо, – Стив снова рвался в путах, явно собираясь сломать или их или свои руки.   
Я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю, как мне жаль, я так тебя люблю, прости…   
Запечатлев образ Стива в мозгу, жалея, что на этой последней картинке Стив расстроен, Сержант втянул воздух и начал превращаться.


	15. Chapter 15

Святые сиськи, больно-то как!  
Превращение не привело к чудесному исцелению пулевого ранения. Пулю просто на славу подергало внутри, отчего болеть и кровоточить плечо начало в разы сильнее. Приняв человеческую форму, Сержант скорчился на полу, упираясь лбом в бетон, по ощущениям в одном вдохе от отключки на бог знает сколько времени. Рука висела на боку мертвым грузом.  
Потеря сознания была сейчас слишком большой роскошью. Следовало двигаться – пока он в самом деле не отключился, пока не вернулся злодей, пока Стив не опомнился от изумления и не сказал чего-нибудь ужасного. А пока что из всей троицы лишь Клинт едва ли не с благоговением выдохнул: «Срань господня…»  
Освободившись от ошейника, Сержант рывком поднялся – пошатываясь на босых ногах, покрытый кровью. Сплюнув красным на пол, он качнулся в сторону приборной панели. К счастью, до нее было всего несколько шагов, и он смог опереться на нее, не убившись и не свалившись в обморок.   
– Сержант? – прошептал Стив.   
Сержант никогда, даже во время кошмаров, не слышавший от него такого тона, невольно вскинул голову. Стив прекратил биться и смотрел на него с бесконечным смятением. Сержант открыл рот, но из горла вырвалось лишь поскуливание, и он снова сосредоточился на панели. В этой штуке сам черт мог ноги переломать. Сплошные клавиши, экраны и безымянные кнопки, черт знает для чего предназначенные. Он даже не знал, откуда начать.   
– В углу, – подсказала Наташа, сохранявшая поразительное при данных обстоятельствах спокойствие.   
Сержант заглянул, кажется, в каждый долбаный угол, прежде чем понял, что она имеет в виду. Коммуникаторы Мстителей были свалены в углу панели, а как ими пользоваться, Сержант знал из наблюдений за Стивом.   
Вот только не разучился ли он еще говорить? Подобрав один из коммов, Сержант включил его.  
– П…  
Его скрутило мучительным кашлем. Прежде чем повторять попытку, пришлось прочистить горло и снова сплюнуть кровь. Стив издал звук, который Сержант даже не хотел пытаться интерпретировать.   
– П-помогите, – выдавил он. – П-позовите… помощь.   
– Кто говорит? – рявкнул голос Железного Человека. – Это канал Мстителей!   
А я, черт бы тебя побрал, кто, по-твоему?   
– Н-никто, – прохрипел он. – Мстители здесь.   
– Отлично. Великолепно. Определяю ваше местонахождение. Есть. Будем через две минуты.   
Чудесно. У него есть целых две минуты, чтобы убраться подальше. Уронив комм обратно на панель, Сержант с усилием выпрямился, и голова тут же снова пошла кругом.   
Ну ладно, отсчет пошел.   
Но в эту самую секунду дверь открылась, и в помещение ворвался разъяренный Человек-Крот в компании десятка миньонов.   
– Ваша наземная пресса – безумцы! – заверещал он. – Они все только и хотят моей смерти!   
– А нечего было стрелять в собаку Капитана Америка, чувак, – бросил Клинт.   
И тут один из миньонов заметил Сержанта. Он громко заскрежетал, и долгую секунду все просто таращились друг на друга. Сержант понятия не имел, о чем думал Человек-Крот, но сам он воспользовался этой секундой, чтобы взвесить свои шансы.   
Так-так, я с голой задницей и одной рукой, истекаю кровью, и все, на что я способен в этом облике, пригрозить его обоссать. Или я могу превратиться в собаку и, упс, снова пригрозить его обоссать. Жизнь – отстой.   
У Сержанта оставался только один выход. Тот, которым он не пользовался целую вечность. Или две. А то и три. Он поклялся себе, что больше никогда в жизни не будет этого делать. Но выбора не было. Да и вряд ли Стив способен возненавидеть его еще больше.   
Меньше двух минут. Я должен продержаться меньше двух минут.   
Человек-Крот, размахивая пистолетом, бросился к нему, и Сержант снова превратился.  
Это превращение было куда быстрее, потому что, по сути, обрывалось на половине, только почему-то, чтоб его, болело ничуть не меньше. Кожа покрылась клоками шерсти, лицо трансформировалось в полную клыков морду. Уши передвинулись на макушку и заострились, ноги изогнулись, а из пальцев, мохнатых, но сохранивших человеческую форму, вылезли когти. За считанные секунды Сержант сделался чудовищем, которым так старательно пытался не быть.   
Человек-Крот завопил, и Сержант прыгнул на него. Левая рука по-прежнему оставалась бесполезной, но на его стороне были ярость и адреналин. В этой форме гнев приходил легко, слишком легко.   
В секунду расшвыряв миньонов, он обрушился на их лидера. Человек-Крот бросился бежать, оглушительно вопя и отстреливаясь через плечо. Попадал он только в собственных слуг, но выстрелы все же заставили Сержанта притормозить, и выжившие миньоны навалились на него кучей, удерживая исключительно численностью и больно тягая за раненую руку.   
Я не могу!   
Сержант уже чувствовал, как слабеет тело, в ушах поселился навязчивый шум. Если он позволит себя повалить, то уже не встанет.   
Чертов шум!   
Собрав последние силы, Сержант с воем, полным чистой ненависти, рванулся, запрокинув голову и распахнув пасть.  
– Сержант! – заорал Стив, и Сержант обернулся.  
Просто не мог не обернуться.   
И тогда крыша взорвалась, и перед Сержантом возник Тор.  
Упс, я попал.   
Молния отшвырнула Сержанта к стене, опалив ему шерсть и кожу. Стена, будучи частью какого-то многосекционного ангара из гофрированного железа, не выдержала силы удара, и Сержант, проломив ее, выкатился на заросшую гравийную площадку. Кричащий Стив остался внутри.   
К тому времени, как Сержант закончил катиться кубарем, он уже снова был собакой, полумертвой и задыхающейся. Поджав больную ногу к обожженной груди, вывалив язык и стыдливо спрятав хвост между ног, он со всей возможной скоростью похромал прочь.


	16. Chapter 16

Хочу домой.   
Сержант нашел убежище в подворотне недалеко от набережной – за мусорным баком под навесом. Пахло здесь отнюдь не розами, но зато было сухо и тихо, а благодаря вентиляционному люку метро – еще и тепло. Пес ненавидел эту дыру, потому что она совсем не походила на его мягкую лежанку, но других вариантов не было. Бродячим собакам не приходится надеяться на какие-то удобства, особенно если они к тому же нездоровы.   
Рана уже не кровоточила, однако из-за застрявшей внутри пули заживать не торопилась, а тело выталкивало пулю с поистине черепашьей скоростью. Хуже того, когда удар молнии швырнул его сквозь стену, Сержант еще и сломал левую ногу в нескольких местах. Надежды на то, что она заживет правильно, почти не было.   
Ну спасибочки тебе, Тор. Ты точно знал, кто преступник, но предпочел подстрелить того, кто показался тебе самым страшным. Доберусь до твоего молота, такую лужу под ним сделаю…   
Сержант закрыл глаза. Доберется он, как же. Кого он обманывает? Ему не светило оказаться ни возле Тора, ни возле кого-либо еще из Мстителей.   
Стив…   
Оставалось только спать днем, пытаясь быстрее исцелиться, а с наступлением темноты выбираться на поиски пропитания. Все складывалось хреново. Впрочем, бывало и хуже…   
Так пес и выживал. Сколько точно – он не знал, но подозревал, что около недели. А потом его разбудили голоса.   
– Да ладно, там его точно нет. Это же тупик!   
– В другой стороне его тоже нет! Мне нужен этот Дратини!   
Что еще, черт возьми, за Дратини? В переулке не было никого, кроме него.   
– Если ты там на буйного алкаша напорешься, я тебя выручать не буду!   
В поле зрения пса появились две очень молодые девушки, уткнувшиеся в телефоны. Они почти поравнялись с его убежищем, когда одна остановилась и насупилась, по-прежнему глядя на экран.  
– Нету!   
– Я же говорила! – фыркнула ее подруга.   
– Он должен быть где-то здесь! Если он исчез, я буду плакать!   
Вторая девушка не ответила, во все глаза уставившись на Сержанта. Тот попытался принять как можно более безобидный вид: он не хотел, чтобы они испугались или вызвали службу отлова. В таком состоянии его едва ли кто-то приютит.   
– Кимми, Кимми! – с каждым возгласом девушка пихала первую локтем.   
– Чего тебе? – рявкнула Кимми.  
Ее подруга показала пальцем, и Кимми взвизгнула.   
– Божечки! Никогда не видела такой огромной крысы!   
– Какая крыса?! Это же Сержант! Ну, знаешь, пес Капитана Америка? Он еще потерялся, про это уже неделю в новостях талдычат.   
– Блин!   
Да, именно что блин. Пора отсюда валить.   
Кое-как поднявшись, Сержант шагнул вперед, намереваясь проковылять мимо девушек и отыскать себе новую нору. Но обе тут же перегородили ему путь, для верности расставив руки.   
– Ну нет, милый, – сказала Кимми, – ты должен ждать здесь. Ты ранен, и твой папочка уже с ног сбился, тебя разыскивая.   
Ну да, ну да.   
Сержант попытался их обойти, но девушки не пускали, а сил прорываться у него не было. В результате пес остался в своем углу, слишком слабый для побега, боясь лишний раз шевельнуться. Девушки сидели рядом на корточках, разговаривали с ним и гладили, что было приятно. А еще они вызвали полицию, чему он уже не так обрадовался, и сообщили о своей находке в Интернет, кажется, взорвав Фейсбук.   
Че-е-ерт…   
– Тихо, Сержант, – ворковала волонтер из Службы защиты животных.  
Голос у нее был мягкий, успокаивающий. Кроме того, она принесла свежую воду и котлету, что немедля возвело ее в ранг нового лучшего друга. Позади волонтера стояли полицейские и еще какие-то спасатели, сдерживающие натиск толпы и папарацци. К его разочарованию, обнаруживших его девушек тоже попросили уйти.   
Постукивая хвостом, Сержант позволил ветеринару осмотреть раненое плечо.   
– Ну что? – спросила волонтер этим своим чудесным голосом.  
Сержант слизнул с ее ладони еще кусочек котлеты.   
– Его надо отвезти в клинику на рентген, но уже ясно, что потребуется операция, – ветеринар потрепала его по голове.   
И лучше бы вам на этот раз не трогать мои яйца.   
Толпа заволновалась, защелкали камеры. Сержанта охватило ужасное предчувствие. А через секунду из-за полицейского кордона показался высокий крепкий светловолосый мужчина.   
Стиви…   
Женщины встали ему навстречу, и Сержант с колотящимся сердцем забился обратно в свой угол. Что Стиву было нужно? Добить тварь? Заскулив, пес накрыл морду хвостом.   
Ветеринар и волонтер тихо заговорили со Стивом, сообщая все, что удалось узнать, тот кивнул и поблагодарил их. Затем они отошли, а Стив присел перед псом, уложив запястья на колени.   
– Привет, Сержант.   
Сержант глянул на него сквозь шерсть и взвизгнул.   
Стив сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Послушай, я знаю, что тебе больно и ты напуган. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: никто на тебя не сердится. Ты доверил нам большой секрет, – он хмыкнул. – Очень большой секрет, я бы сказал, но это ничего не меняет. Все хотят, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой.   
Стив хочет его забрать? Этого Сержант никак не ожидал. Весь его опыт говорил, что такое попросту невозможно. Подняв голову, пес с недоверием уставился на Стива. Тот улыбнулся. Он выглядел взволнованным и пах стрессом, словно всю эту неделю о себе не заботился.   
– Давай мы поедем домой, ты поправишься, а уж потом будем беспокоиться об остальном, ладно?   
А что, так можно?   
Нерешительно шевельнув хвостом, Сержант вытянул шею. Стив протянул руку, и Сержант легонько лизнул ему пальцы. Улыбка Стива чуть его не ослепила.   
Когда женщины принесли одеяло, Стив укутал пса и поднял на руки. Тело горело от боли, вспышки резали глаза, но и что с того? Сержанта забирали домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дратини - покемон. Девушки забрели в подворотню, играя в Покемон Го.


	17. Chapter 17

Поле зрения сузилось до белого тоннеля, так что все, что пес видел – это маленькое круглое «окошко», состоящее по большей части из лица Стива. По правде говоря, Сержанту этого вполне хватало.   
Ух, Стиви, ты такой красивый. У тебя две головы.   
Стив уворачивался.  
– Ну все, прекрати! Хватит лизаться! Я тебя нести пытаюсь.   
Стиви, мне та-а-ак хорошо! Все плывет!   
– Только гляньте, какая прелесть. Мальчик и его оборотень.   
Стив ловчее перехватил Сержанта и улыбнулся (судя по голосу, потому что Сержант перестал его видеть).  
– Спасибо, что придержала дверь, Нат. Очень кстати.   
– Не за что. Видно же, что у тебя руки заняты.   
Солнечный свет померк – Стив втащил его в дом.   
– Вряд ли он сейчас вообще лапу чувствует. Ему дали сильные обезболивающие.   
Уи-и-и-и! Каруселька! Кру-у-уто!   
– Сержант, перестань ерзать!  
Кажется, я умею летать!   
– А я-то волновалась, что он на тебя бросится, – засмеялась Наташа.   
– Разве что залижет до смерти. Вот мы и дома… Э, Нат, можешь у меня из кармана ключи достать? А то боюсь его уронить.   
Наташа, пожав плечами, толкнула дверь, и та отворилась.   
– Не заперто. Все уже там.   
– Зачем?   
Стив переступил порог, и квартира наполнилась приветственными возгласами. Тони встретил Стива прямо у дверей, поигрывая бокалом скотча.   
М-м-м, поделишься?   
– Кэп! Добро пожаловать! Что у твари за штуковина на шее?   
– Это называется защитный воротник, – отозвался Клинт. – Ты что, «Вверх» не смотрел?   
– Понятия не имею, о чем речь, – сообщил Тони и снова повернулся к Стиву. – Зачем она ему?   
– Их все время надевают на раненых собак, – проворчал Стив.   
– Но эта тварь – не собака.   
– Ветеринару я этого не сказал. И хватит называть его тварью.   
Сержант, лежащий на руках у Стива лапами кверху, повернул голову и посмотрел на Тони сквозь «окошко».  
Коротышка. Дай выпить.   
Нацелившись воротником в сторону бокала и с удовлетворением убедившись, что дотягивается, Сержант вытянул длинный язык и принялся лакать. Тони, ухмыляясь, бокал не убирал.   
– Тони! – раздался хор возмущенных голосов, и Стив быстро шагнул в сторону.   
Не-е-е-ет… Отличная же штука… Верни меня туда  
Сержант начал повизгивать, но Стив не смягчился – он просто отнес пса к лежанке и уложил, осторожно поправив лапу, целиком закованную в гипс.   
– Ну вот, – Стив потрепал Сержанта по боку и снял воротник. – Полагаю, он тебе не нужен, так ведь?  
Господи, как велик мир!   
Стив окинул взглядом собравшихся в студии людей.   
– Не то чтобы я возражал против компании, но что вы все здесь делаете?   
– Сторожим оборотня, – Тони сделал глоток из бокала, потом, очевидно, сообразил, кто только что оттуда лакал, и скорчил гримасу.   
– Он не опасен, – произнес Стив тоном, от которого сам начал казаться довольно опасным. – Мы уже сто раз все обсудили.   
– Прости нам нашу осторожность, Капитан, – сказал Тор. – Предания нечасто описывают перевертышей безопасными существами.   
Сержант перекатился на спину.   
Смотри, Стиви! Я могу перевернуться налево! И направо!   
– Если бы он хотел причинить мне вред, – заспорил Стив, – то сделал бы это давным-давно.   
– Мы просто не в курсе его мотивов, дружище, – примирительно сказал Сэм. – И мы за тебя беспокоимся.   
– Он нас спас, – напомнил Стив. – Он спас много людей. Я не верю, что он настроен враждебно.   
Я могу облизать себе яйца!   
– Мы должны считать его плохим? – спросил Вижен. – Он не давал поводов.   
– М-м-м, – сказал Клинт.   
– Просто надо больше о нем узнать!   
– А если он не хочет нам говорить? – спросила Ванда. – Он наверняка не просто так молчал. И предпочел быть собакой, а не человеком.   
Лизь, лизь, лизь.   
– Эй, Кэп, – Клинт вскинул руку. – Предлагаю надеть воротник обратно.   
– Что? – Стив моргнул и посмотрел на пса. – Сержант! Это невежливо!   
И мир загадочным образом снова сузился до «окошка».   
Что за дела?   
– Ага, значит, теперь можно переименовать эту штуку в Защитный от Непотребства Воротник?


	18. Chapter 18

Спор продолжался.   
Распластавшись на мягкой лежанке, Сержант позволял звукам омывать себя. Его поле зрения представляло собой милое «окошко», окруженное белым, а хвост выбивал по полу неустанный ритм. Когда пес поворачивал голову под правильным углом, то видел Стива. Уголки рта у того были опущены. Он выглядел несчастным.   
Стив не должен быть несчастлив! Ведь мир так чуде-е-есен!   
Пес сполз с лежанки, хлопнулся на правый бок и медленно двинулся к Стиву. Это было не так уж легко. Если он не приподнимал голову, воротник цеплялся за ковер. И когда пес продолжал толкать, «окошко» исчезало, и мир темнел. Сержанту это не нравилось. Так что он вскидывал голову и подавался вперед (загипсованная лапа торчала под странным углом), потом переводил дух, широко взмахивал головой и проползал еще немного, продолжая колотить хвостом по полу.   
Щенок в стелс-режиме!   
– Какого черта он вытворяет?   
– Сержант?   
Сержант повернулся на звук своего имени, но угол был неправильный – вместо Стива в «окошке» возник молот Тора, лежащий на журнальном столике посреди гостиной. И тут Сержант мигом забыл, куда направлялся.   
Я же хотел сделать под ним лужу!   
А раз хотел – значит, надо делать! Сержант удвоил скорость – ну, вроде как – невидимые Мстители убирали ноги с его пути. И только когда цель оказалась совсем близко, пес понял недостаток своего гениального плана: молот был на столике, а он сам – на полу.  
Ох черт, придется вставать.   
Это было легче сказать, чем сделать. Сержант в упор не мог вспомнить, сколько ног ему полагается иметь, а виляющий хвост никак не помогал в тяжком деле сохранения равновесия. И все-таки Сержант кое-как подобрал под себя все лапы, которые смог обнаружить, и гордо выпрямился. Весь, кроме головы. Голова застряла под столиком.   
Ну что за невезу-у-уха?   
– Назад пяться, тупица! – крикнул Клинт.   
Сержант подался вперед.   
– Назад – это в другую сторону!   
– Не груби моей собаке, – сказал Стив.  
Чудесный Стив. Чудесный глупый Стив.   
– И все-таки это не собака, – пробормотал Сэм под нос.   
Большие руки, которые не раз скребли пса за ушами и чесали ему живот, взяли Сержанта за бока и осторожно потянули. О чудо – голова оказалась на свободе.   
Свобода! Изумительная великолепная свобода! Стив отпустил его, и Сержант снова сунулся вперед – на этот раз не забыв поднять голову. Цель появилась в «окошке», серая, тяжелая, вот прям на блюдечке с золотой каемочкой. И тут край воротника наткнулся на рукоять.   
Да что ж такое!   
Сержант пялился на молот, заполняющий все его ограниченное поле зрения. Каким-то образом молот выглядел реальнее реального, тяжелее тяжелого. Быть может, пес не будет делать под ним лужу. Нет, пес спрячет его. Присвоит. Возможно, немного пожует. Молот казался очень аппетитным.   
– Думается мне, он хочет взять Мьельнир, – сказал Тор с явной улыбкой в голосе.   
Из-за проклятого воротника пес не мог как следует дотянуться. Пришлось стараться изо всех сил и нащупывать кожаную петлю на рукояти языком.   
– Да, определенно. На Ютубе это будет бомбой.   
– Ты снимаешь?   
– О да! Обдолбанная собака против неподъемного молота. Как думаешь, он быстро поймет, что не может его сдвинуть?   
Сержант затянул ремень в пасть. На вкус тот был кожаным и соленым. Вкуснятина! Славная будет жевалка. Ну а пока надо утащить молот к лежанке и припрятать там, пока никто не понял, что у него на уме.   
Сержант как следует стиснул зубы и с силой дернул, ожидая, что молот будет тяжелым. Отнюдь. Должно быть, Тор был совершенным хиляком, потому что молот с готовностью взлетел в воздух со звуком, который почему-то походил на хоровой вопль ужаса.   
На трех ногах Сержант спрыгнул на пол, пытаясь обуздать молот и не ударить им себя. Однако молот продолжал выписывать круги и остановился лишь тогда, когда наполовину снес кухонную стойку, превратив ее в груду деревяшек и битого мрамора.   
Упс.   
Замерев – с торчащей в гипсе лапой и продолжающим вилять хвостом – Сержант прислушался. Мертвая тишина.   
Фух, никто не заметил.   
Тогда он снова потянул за петлю – на этот раз осторожнее – но молот будто пустил корни в раковине.   
– Сержант, – Тор подошел сзади, – ты доказал, что ты воистину достоин, и я глубоко сожалею, что сомневался в тебе. Однако я, пожалуй, заберу Мьельнир обратно, прежде чем он причинит еще большие разрушения.   
Сержант дернул головой, молот вылетел из груды обломков и… врезался во что-то позади.   
– Одинова борода… – выдавил Тор, прежде чем рухнуть.   
– Ауч, – лаконично сказала Наташа.   
Все остальные, похоже, потеряли дар речи.   
А Мьельнир вернулся обратно и мирно повис у Сержанта перед грудью. Счастливый, тот доковылял до лежанки, аккуратно обернулся вокруг своего трофея калачиком, напускал на него слюней и уснул.


	19. Chapter 19

Благодаря определенным особенностям своего состояния, о которых Сержант предпочитал не думать, пулевая рана и сложный перелом зажили за неделю. И неделя эта была не из приятных. Из-за росшей под гипсом шерсти и ускоренной регенерации лапа чесалась просто зверски. К счастью, Стив старательно отвлекал пса от неприятных ощущений: гладил, держал в тепле и разговаривал. Без конца разговаривал. К концу недели Сержант не сомневался, что Стив вывалил перед ним всю свою биографию.   
– Надеюсь, я тебе не надоел, – вздохнул Стив, когда чертов гипс, наконец, сняли. Покраснев, он взъерошил себе волосы, от чего те стали напоминать растрепанный веник. – Я просто… ну… не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто от нас надо что-то скрывать. Или что я от тебя что-то скрываю. Откуда ты, каким именем себе называешь, почему остался со мной. Но я же не могу ожидать, что ты будешь рассказывать о себе, если сам о себе не расскажу, верно?   
Сержант в ответ положил голову ему на колено. Стив улыбнулся и завел историю о том, как его вырвало на аттракционе в Кони-Айленде в те дни, когда он был тощим болезненным ребенком.   
Дурень.   
И все-таки из-за этой чудесной суперрегенерации у них возникла проблема. Дверь открылась, прерывая Стивов рассказ, и в лабораторию вошел Брюс с планшетом. Следом ввалился Тони с сумкой через плечо.   
– Ну же, признай, это отличная идея.   
– Это идея, – согласился Брюс. – Но и только. Слишком бросается в глаза.   
– А что в этом плохого?   
– О чем спор? – сдвинув с колен морду Сержанта, Стив встал.  
Пес остался на лабораторном столе. Наверное, делать это было необязательно, но на стол положили такие удобные одеяла, что двигаться совершенно не хотелось. Сержант вильнул хвостом в знак приветствия.   
Довольно нерешительно ему улыбнувшись, Брюс повернулся к Стиву.   
– Я посмотрел снимок. Хорошие новости состоят в том, что нога и плечо полностью восстановились. Возможна небольшая мышечная слабость, но и только. Кость выглядит как новая.   
Это потому, что я крут!   
Стив со вздохом облегчения погладил Сержанта по голове.  
– Всего за неделю? Действительно хорошие новости.   
– Угу-у-у, – протянул Тони. – Теперь к плохим новостям. Он выздоровел за неделю, а рентгеновские снимки его раздробленной кости гуляют по всему гуглу. И Фокс-Ньюс до сих пор верещат, какой ты жестокий, что сразу его не усыпил.   
Чего? Екарный бабай! Так, у моего мочевого пузыря новая цель.   
Стив скривился.  
– И что теперь? Держать его в гипсе, пока не пройдет нужный срок?   
Нетушки, оно чешется.   
– Не-а, не сработает, – отмахнулся Тони. – Другие телеканалы проконсультировались с ветеринарами, и все в голос твердят, что после такого лапу остается только ампутировать.   
Стоп. Пусть чешется, потерплю.   
– Я не дам отрезать моей собаке лапу, – бесцветно произнес Стив.   
Тони приманьяченно ухмыльнулся.   
– Не надо ничего отрезать. У меня есть план!  
Бросив сумку на соседний стол, он побарабанил по компьютерной клавиатуре и жестом открыл голографический экран. Сержант с удивлением уставился на увеличенную копию себя, вполне величественную с виду, пусть и полупрозрачную. Левая нога двойника была из металла – протез, раскрашенный в алый и золотой.   
– Выглядит по-дурацки, – сказал Стив.   
Выглядит просто супер!   
Тони фыркнул.  
– Ладно, давай возьмем твои цвета.  
Он сделал знак, и протез перекрасился в красно-бело-синий.   
– По-моему, лучше не стало, – простонал Стив.   
– Почему? Что не так?   
Пока они спорили о превосходстве стильности над скромностью и наоборот, к Сержанту подошел Брюс.  
– Э, привет, – сказал он.   
Привет?  
Сержант слабо шевельнул хвостом. Даже после того, как всем стало известно, кто он такой, и Мстители решили, что он не загрызет их в собственных постелях, никто, кроме Стива, с ним особо не общался. И теперь, когда это случилось, Сержант почувствовал себя странновато. Обычно люди не заговаривают с собаками таким тоном, будто ждут ответа.   
– Твои снимки выглядят очень хорошо, – сообщил Брюс. – Но мне бы еще хотелось взять у тебя кровь, чтобы удостовериться, что все и правда в норме. Плюс это крайне интересует меня с научной точки зрения.   
Капитан Заботливая Мамаша тут же замолк на полуслове и развернулся.   
– Кровь? Зачем брать у него кровь?   
– Уж не затем, чтобы продать на eBay, – паясничал Тони. – И вообще, Сержанту решать.   
Стив тут же уставился на пса.   
– Сержант, ты не обязан этого делать, – он глянул на Брюса. – Без обид, но я сомневаюсь, что он поможет тебе контролировать Халка.   
Брюс вздохнул.  
– Я вполне осознаю, что смешивать мою кровь и кровь оборотня, просто отвратительная идея. Но я ученый. И Тони прав, это его выбор. Сержант, можно я возьму у тебя немного крови?   
– Сержант, ты можешь отказаться, – повторил Стив.   
– Но если ты согласишься, – перебил Тони, копаясь в сумке, – я дам тебе два пакета собачьих угощений.  
Он продемонстрировал две серебристые упаковки.   
– Со вкусом гремучей змеи и бегемота.   
Боже мой!  
– Не подкупай мою собаку!   
– Я не подкупаю, а поощряю, – Тони швырнул пакеты на стол и вытащил длинный резиновый хот-дог. – И в качестве бонуса добавлю вот эту игрушку-пищалку!   
ПРОДАНО!   
Сержант заплясал на столе, так высоко задирая лапу, что едва не загремел на пол. Тони бросил игрушку, и пес подхватил ее на лету.   
ПИП! ПИП! ПИП!  
Стив одарил Тони уничижающим взглядом.  
– Ненавижу тебя.   
Тони хлопнул его плечу.  
– Врешь. А теперь давай еще немного обсудим протез.   
– Я же сказал, мы не будем отрезать ему лапу.   
– Разумеется, не будем. Я же не сволочь. То есть, окей, я сволочь, но не садист. Мы просто сделаем так, чтобы люди подумали, будто лапу ампутировали и заменили протезом. Такая техника существует. Инновационная и дорогая, но существует. В конце концов, взгляни на это с другой точки зрения. Он привлечет столько общественного внимания к проблеме протезирования конечностей, что люди начнут охотнее жертвовать деньги. Сколько пользы это принесет тем, кто нуждается в протезах! А ему только и придется, что побегать в косплее.   
Стив колебался, наполовину убежденный одним лишь этим аргументом. Сержант не обращал на их разговор – как и на Брюса, берущего у него кровь – особого внимания. Он был увлечен пищалкой и вкусняшками. Хоть какой-то плюс от разоблачения истинной сущности – теперь можно было не притворяться, будто он не способен самостоятельно вскрыть пакеты.   
Голову Сержант поднял, только когда спорщики достигли своего рода компромисса. Или хотя бы сузили выбор до двух позиций.   
Первым вариантом был шикарный протез в стиле Железного Человека. Второй выглядел как его обычная лапа, потому что это и была его обычная лапа, только сквозь шерсть вокруг суставов проглядывали «металлические вкрапления».   
– Какой тебе больше нравится? – осведомился Стив, явно склоняясь ко второму варианту.   
ПИП! ПИП! ПИП!  
Стив поморщился.   
– Ты в курсе, что это раздражает?   
Теперь я знаю, чем заняться в три часа ночи, если спать не хочется!   
Но Сержант все же посмотрел на оба изображения и подумал. Первый протез был клевый, весь блестящий и яркий (хотя в собачьем облике цвета различались не слишком хорошо), но Сержант задумался, сколько эта крутая штука будет весить, и как будет путаться под ней шерсть и чесаться кожа. После недели в гипсе перспектива казалась истинной пыткой. Поэтому пес вытянул шею и ткнул носом в картинку номер два.   
Стив победно глянул на Тони.   
– Ну и ладно, – насупился тот. – Обойдемся скукотищей. Лузеры.  
Отведя взгляд от Стива, Тони моргнул.  
– Брюси?   
Сержант и Стив повернули головы. Последние полчаса Брюс изучал взятую у Сержанта кровь, но теперь оторвался от микроскопа, и лицо у него было бледное.   
– Что такое? – тут же переполошился Стив. – Что? Он болен?   
Брюс открыл рот, закрыл и лишь спустя секунду смог выговорить:  
– Нет. Не думаю. В образце имеются некоторые элементы, которые я не могу идентифицировать, они уникальны. Но еще я обнаружил… – тут ему пришлось замолчать и глотнуть воздуха. – У него сыворотка суперсолдата в крови.   
И все трое уставились на Сержанта.  
ПИП! ПИП! ПИП!


	20. Chapter 20

Сержант вытащил голову из опустевшего пакета и понял, что все на него смотрят.   
Что? Если вы тоже хотели, так поздно уже. Я все съел.   
Люди молчали. Просто таращились.   
Ну что такое? Я что-то пропустил?   
– Выходит… – медленно произнес Тони. – Он суперсолдат и оборотень в придачу.   
Какой еще суперсолдат?   
– Очевидно.  
Брюс пощипал себя за переносицу. От него пахло стрессом. От них всех так пахло.   
Мне надо было поделиться, да?   
Стив почесал пса за ушами, и это было бы чудесно, если бы потом он не открыл рот.   
– Сержант, нам нужно, чтобы ты рассказал, как получил сыворотку. Это важно.   
Чего? Я все еще понятия не имею, о чем речь, сопляк.   
Очень, очень неприятное воспоминание зашевелилось в глубине сознания, и он взвизгнул вслух.   
Вот черт. Только не это.  
Стив тут же принялся гладить и тормошить его обеими руками.  
– Все в порядке, – убеждал он, – не бойся. Но нам очень надо знать. Кроме человека, который дал сыворотку мне, и экспериментов Брюса, никто хороший над ней не работал.   
– Его сыворотка сильно отличается от моей, – перебил Брюс. – Она скорее похожа на твою, Стив. Не такая чистая, но состав ближе всего, что мне приходилось видеть.   
– Возможно, какой-то прототип? – предположил Тони. – Что-нибудь типа того, что использовал Красный Череп? Должно быть, ГИДРа сохранила что-то из образцов Эрскина. Разве Эрскин не уничтожил все наработки, прежде чем переметнуться на запад? А, Стив?   
Стив не ответил. Он был слишком занят возней с восьмьюдесятью килограммами волчатины, которые пытались спрятаться у него под рубашкой.   
Я не хочу вспоминать! Не заставляйте меня!   
Все эти имена, эти ужасные слова, которые он так долго и усердно выталкивал из сознания и надеялся, что сумел забыть. Все эти воспоминания. Теперь они хлынули назад, и даже объятия Стива не в силах были остановить дрожь и поскуливания.   
– Он боится, – оставив попытки спасти рубашку, Стив прижал Сержанта к себе.   
– Да что ты говоришь, – Тони подошел ближе. – Дай-ка я кое-что попробую.  
Он наклонился и рявкнул Сержанту в ухо:  
– ГИДРа!   
Сержант взвыл и тщетно попытался влезть Стиву под кожу.   
– Тони! – возмутился Стив.   
– Эй, зато мы теперь знаем, от кого у него сыворотка. Как считаешь, они его ищут? Учитывая всю эту публичность, они точно знают, что он у нас.   
– Они доберутся до него только через мой труп, – прорычал Стив.   
– Пусть сначала пройдут через всех нас, Сосулька, – утешил Тони.   
– И они это сделают, – устало проговорил Брюс. – И все-таки нам нужно точно знать, что с ним случилось, кто это сделал и когда. А он не в настроении общаться.   
Сержант льнул к Стиву, спрятав хвост между ног, ухом прижавшись к его груди, чтобы слышать сердцебиение, вдыхая его запах. Он не мог говорить. Он не хотел говорить. Все, что он мог – мучительно переживать все заново и вспоминать.


	21. Chapter 21

Обрывки воспоминаний, непрошеные, но неудержимые, все вспыхивали, воскрешая события, случившиеся много десятилетий назад… 

###

Все офицеры были мертвы, и то же самое грозило остальным, если кое-кто не вытащит голову из задницы. Он смотрел в прицел на приближающихся немцев и матерился про себя, пусть даже одного и удалось снять пулей в горло.   
– Сделай что-нибудь, Сержант, – сказал позади Дум-Дум. – Ты теперь самый старший.   
– Свезло так свезло, – он дослал патрон и повысил голос, чтобы слышно было через пальбу. – Назад! Все назад!   
В жопу генеральский приказ. Своих людей он сбережет, а там пусть его хоть под трибунал отдают.   
Он снова глянул в прицел – по сути, кусок стекла с нарисованным перекрестием – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как один из приближающихся солдат растворяется во вспышке синего света.   
– Что за черт?  
Все больше людей попросту исчезало, а из темноты выкатывались немецкие танки, оснащенные странного вида орудиями – с нарисованными на них стилизованными осьминогами, растопырившими щупальца. И все эти орудия нацеливались на выживших из 107-го полка.   
Сержант сглотнул и встал, поднимая руки.  
– Парни? Сдавайтесь. Похоже, мы влипли.

###

Вены горели огнем, мышцы сводило конвульсиями, а голос пропал от бесконечных криков. Работать на ружейном заводе было плохо, получать побои всякий раз, когда вступался за своих перед охраной – еще хуже. А пневмония, вынудившая их взять его в качестве подопытного, стала последней каплей. Во всяком случае, так он думал, пока мучители не начали наполнять его вены кошмарами и не положили его под аппарат, излучающий сущий ад.   
– 322557… – бормотал он, а еще имя и звание.  
Это длилось миллионы лет – с тех пор, как его втащили сюда и привязали к столу. Он чувствовал запах грязного тела, мочи и дерьма, старой крови и гнили, слышал бесконечный стук капель и шипение плавящегося металла под аккомпанемент воплей и периодических выстрелов. Он не знал, был ли жив или мертв, кто из его однополчан все еще влачил жалкое существование на заводе, или, может, он каким-то образом угодил в ад и просто не заметил, когда демоны запустили в него когти.   
По крайней мере, хуже уже некуда, сказал он себе в какой-то момент. Его могли бить, жечь, морозить, делать тысячу других вещей, но пока с ним все это проделывали, он хотя бы знал, что, благодаря ему, этого не делают с его людьми, а это чего-то да стоило, так ведь? И еще ему не задавали вопросов – после того последнего раза, когда мерзкий болтливый коротышка поинтересовался его самочувствием и вкатил ему целую серию инъекций.  
Сержант мало что соображал, но все равно гордился тем, как заблевал этой крысе весь белый халат.

###

Он понял, что все-таки угодил в преисподнюю, когда в лаборатории появился демон с красным лицом без кожи, одетый в безукоризненную нацистскую форму.   
– Доктор Зола! – заговорил демон. – Как продвигается эксперимент? Я слышал, ваш последний подопытный протянул дольше остальных.  
Зола повернулся к демону с видом одновременно перепуганным и подобострастным.   
– Да, герр Шмидт. Его тело приняло сыворотку, пусть и несколько отличную от той, что нам удалось спасти из лабораторий доктора Эрскина. Я уверен, что, когда лихорадка пройдет, он станет таким же сильным и быстрым, как вы.   
Шмидт посмотрел на Сержанта. Глаза у него были вполне человеческие, что по контрасту с лишенным кожи лицом делало его облик еще более инфернальным. Приглядевшись, Сержант мог различить, как по жилам среди обнаженных мышц движется кровь, и от этого в нем закипал ужас.   
– 32557038, – забормотал он, потом перешел к имени и званию, но на него никто не обращал внимания, и он повторял эти слова, будто мантру против надвигающегося безумия.   
– Отличная работа, доктор. Как можно быстрее переправьте его в восточный лагерь. Мне интересно, продержится ли сыворотка против последних приобретений герра Гитлера.   
Зола выглядел шокированным.  
– Вы собираетесь швырнуть его чудовищам? Но это наш единственный успех!  
И добавил под взглядом Шмидта:  
– Помимо вас, разумеется.   
Лицо Шмидта исказилось в ухмылке.   
– И этих успехов у вас будет гораздо больше, мой дорогой доктор, теперь, когда вы усовершенствовали свою технологию. Нам больше не придется полагаться на американского пса, который в любой момент может обернуться против нас.   
– Но у нас осталось всего несколько доз сыворотки, – возразил Зола.   
– И так много надежных людей из ГИДРы, чтобы ее применить, – Шмидт сделал широкий жест. – Действуйте, доктор. Мы можем пожертвовать одним подопытным. У вас достаточно времени, чтобы создать настоящих суперсолдат. Никто не осмелится атаковать эту базу. Что касается данного экземпляра, считайте, что мне любопытно. Перевозите его.   
Зола сгорбился.  
– Да, герр Шмидт.

###

За новой базой, позади рядов тяжелых клеток и вольеров, была большая яма. Яму опоясывало ограждение, люди перегибались через него, кричали и бросали вниз камни, палки и что-то съестное. Из ямы доносилось беспрестанное, отдающееся эхом рычание.   
Зола предпочел остаться в лаборатории, прислав вместо себя одного из ассистентов. И теперь ассистент тщетно корчил из себя главного, пока двое солдат волокли Сержанта к яме. Сержант висел у них на руках мертвым грузом, голова все еще кружилась от ударов прикладом, которыми его награждали в кузове грузовика за малейшие движения. Он и рад был не двигаться, но грузовик подскакивал на ухабах, и лежать совсем неподвижно не получалось.  
И все же он был уверен, что еще жив: мертвецам не бывает так паршиво. Тем не менее, вдали от лаборатории, на свежем воздухе, ему медленно становилось лучше, впервые после того, как его полк взяли в плен. Что-то двигалось под кожей, сила текла, возвращаясь к нему, как вода в сосуд.   
Но она текла недостаточно быстро. Пока зрители выкрикивали что-то о свежем мясе, солдаты подтащили его к яме и бесцеремонно швырнули через ограждение.


	22. Chapter 22

Сержант не знал, сколько пролежал без сознания, пролетев добрых десять метров и приземлившись на твердое. Минула, казалось, вечность, прежде чем голова перестала кружиться, и он начал приходить в себя и осознавать всю серьезность ситуации. Может, прошли часы, может, дни.   
Но скорее всего – секунды, потому что к нему вдруг метнулась тень, и в левое плечо глубоко вонзились бритвенно-острые клыки. Что-то вскинуло его в воздух и принялось трясти, все сильнее разрывая кожу и мышцы.   
Сержант был на короткой ноге с болью. Он ничего другого не испытывал с тех пор, как очнулся, пристегнутый к столу. Но эта боль была иная, не похожая на ту трясину, в которую он погружался, медленно и неотвратимо. Эта боль была острая, грубая, яркая и кровавая, она наполняла в равной мере адреналином и ужасом, заставляя драться за свою жизнь.   
Размахнувшись правой рукой, Сержант ударил чудовище в голову. Удар должен был выйти слабым и бестолковым, способным лишь раздразнить монстра. Но кулак пробил хрустнувшую кость на виске и прошел прямо в мозг.   
Содрогнувшись, монстр рухнул, хватка на руке ослабла. Оказавшись на свободе, Сержант вскочил на ноги и пятился, пока не врезался спиной в стену ямы. Крики наверху стихли, солдаты смотрели с изумлением. Не обращая на них внимания, Сержант переводил дыхание и рассматривал дыру, в которую угодил.   
Монстр, которого он убил, был какой-то извращенной кошмарной смесью человека и волка. Или волком с трансформированными конечностями и спиной, благодаря чему он держался прямо и атаковал зубами и когтями. Мертвый валялся на земле, но в яме их было еще четверо, три самца и одна самка, судя по отвисшим грудям. Все они грозно рычали, держась, впрочем, у противоположной стены – очевидно, впечатленные тем, что он сделал с их соплеменником.   
– Вы видели? – выкрикнул один из подонков на немецком, который Сержант худо-бедно разбирал. – Пятьдесят на американца!  
И наверху снова заорали, называя ставки.   
– Десять на волков, – пробормотал Сержант, тяжело дыша. – Буду должен.  
Все тело дрожало, искалеченная рука не слушалась и заливала землю кровью, которой лучше бы, конечно, оставаться внутри. Один из мутантов, огромный серый урод, начал красться к нему вдоль стены. Сержант отступал, хотя таким макаром мог разве что угодить в лапы остальным.   
Он задрал голову на зрителей.  
– Никто не хочет сбросить мне нож или пистолет?   
Те ухмылялись.  
– Нет, американский пес, – произнес один с сильным акцентом. – Ты там сдохнешь.   
– Отлично. Просто, блядь, великолепно.   
Волк обошел труп и прыгнул, невозможно широко распахнув челюсти, выставив когти, как сабли. Сержант, которому еще до военной подготовки нередко доводилось участвовать в стычках, кувырком ушел в сторону и вскочил – волк даже развернуться не успел. Сержант не стал удивляться, как умудрился провернуть маневр с такой скоростью – слепая ярость была отличной мотивацией – и пнул изо всех сил, прямо по впечатляющей ребристой спине.   
Впечатляющая ребристая спина была, очевидно, стеклянная, потому что он услышал, как она хрустнула. Волк взвизгнул и упал.   
Снова прижавшись к стене, Сержант уставился на оставшихся троих, которые явно не понимали, что происходит. Тут он был с ними солидарен. Он придерживал левую руку правой, но кровотечение прекратилось, и чувствительность начала возвращаться. Покалывание, зародившись в руке, распространилось по телу, медленно заменяя боль каким-то странным зудящим чувством, а страх – неестественной злобой.   
Сержант сощурился, самый маленький из всех, слабейший. Он ненавидел их. Он ненавидел их, как ненавидел гидровцев, смеющихся наверху, и Золу, и Шмидта, и Дум-Дума, и весь 107-й, и своих родителей, и каждого человека, мимо которого прошел за всю свою долбанную жизнь. Он хотел убить их всех.   
– Давайте, ублюдки, – прорычал он. – Чего ждем?   
В ответ на его тон они тоже зарычали, сгорбившись, и Сержант расхохотался.   
– Ну же!  
Они набросились на него все разом, и он прыгнул навстречу, уже превращаясь – спасибо яду, проникшему в его вены с укусом – в монстра, такого же, как они. 

###

Несколькими днями позднее возле его клетки остановился разъяренный Шмидт.   
– Пятеро лучших, – он стащил перчатки и хлопнул ими о ладонь. – Пятеро лучших из нашего Батальона Смерти. Абсолютное оружие ГИДРы. Добровольцы, укушенные этой древней полумертвой развалиной, которые раскопали дураки Фюрера, и сошедшие с ума после трансформации. И все же полезные, о да, крайне полезные! Были, пока ты не разодрал их на куски!   
Сержант больше не боялся этого существа: ни его оголенного черепа, ни ауры зла, витавшей вокруг. Растянувшись в глубине клетки, он издал тихое угрожающее рычание.   
Шмидт вернул ему уничижительный оскал.   
– Теперь у меня нет моих лучших бойцов, и, благодаря звездно-полосатой мартышке из подтанцовки, ты мой единственный оставшийся суперсолдат, пес.   
В этом облике говорить было нельзя, так что голос начал звучать просто у него в голове. О сочувствии он забыл. Осталась только злость.   
Было бы мне дело, я бы посмеялся над тобой, скотина.   
Шмидт подошел ближе.   
– Выходит, теперь ты будешь моим псом, американец. Либо ты порождаешь суперсолдат и оборотней для ГИДРы, либо…   
Сержант рванулся вперед, и лишь тот факт, что у Шмидта тоже были суперспособности, избавил того от участи лишиться головы, а то и половины туловища.   
– Ты будешь наш, – прорычал Шмидт на прощание. – Это неотвратимо!  
Да как скажешь. 

###

Основная проблема с ненавистью заключалась в том, что со временем она превращается в скуку.   
Сержант лежал в клетке, которую не покидал с тех пор, как его заволокли сюда с помощью цепей и электрошокеров. Некоторое время в смежную клетку приводили добровольцев, а потом поднимали загородку.   
Вопреки надеждам Шмидта он разрывал всех на куски. Вскоре добровольцы закончились, сменившись заключенными из местных концентрационных лагерей, однако их участь была такой же, как у добровольцев. Он упивался кровью и смертью.   
А так Сержант он скучал, лежа в жидкой тени клетки в чудесный весенний день, и следил, как по небу плывут облака. Люди были вне поля зрения и осязания, в лесу пели птицы. Он чувствовал такое умиротворение, какого давно не ощущал.   
Возле прутьев появилась бабочка. Порывом ветерка ее втолкнуло в клетку, где она запорхала над лицом монстра. Он лениво щелкнул челюстями, но промазал, и она приземлилась на кончик его носа, медленно поводя крылышками.   
Он замер, скосив глаза в… благоговении? Красивая, хрупкая, невинная, бабочка была в сантиметрах от смерти и ничуть его не боялась.   
И что-то в этой нежности побороло гнев монстра. Гнев не исчез напрочь. Гнев оборотня не может исчезнуть, но он как-то угас, и к Сержанту пришла первая, кажется, за несколько месяцев мысль, которая принадлежала именно ему.   
Что я наделал?  
Его обуял абсолютный ужас. Он был самым худшим из монстров, убийцей, страшнее, чем Шмидт, Зола, любой нацист или гидровский прихвостень. Он не был человеком. Он больше не заслуживал быть человеком. Он оказался слишком слаб, чтобы цепляться за свою человечность.   
Господи! Что же делать?  
Надо было отсюда выбираться, пока они не придумали, как с его помощью сделать еще одного оборотня или тысячи. Пока они не взяли его кровь и не выяснили, как создать больше суперсолдат и выиграть войну. Собственная участь была ему не важна, он не надеялся, что когда-либо сможет себя простить, но он должен был выбраться. Как угодно.   
Но как?  
Бабочка, вспорхнув с его носа, вылетела между прутьями клетки и исчезла в полях, расстилающихся за волчьей ямой. Но он не мог просто последовать за ней. Расстояние между прутьями было слишком мало – туда не пролез бы ни оборотень, ни человек. Ему надо было стать чем-то меньше и тоньше.   
Сержант точно не знал, на что способен. До этого все получалось на инстинктах, он даже не стал превращаться обратно. Не то чтобы ему хотелось. В любом случае, он потерял право называться человеком.   
И тогда Сержант выбрал другой путь. Не к человеку. Не к оборотню. К волку. К чистому зверю, который, должно быть, скрывался за чудовищем и оставался единственной невинной его частью.   
Это было сложно, процесс причинял дикую боль, но он этого заслуживал, подогреваемый мыслью о том, что произойдет, если он не сбежит. Он упал на четвереньки, пальцы укорачивались, кости сдвигались, становясь если не меньше, то тоньше, череп сузился, а грудная клетка вытянулась. Превратившись в черного голубоглазого волка, Сержант протиснулся между прутьями. Нос и уши атаковали сильные с непривычки запахи и звуки, недоступные оборотню, а зрение сделалось почти черно-белым.   
Нетвердо держась на ногах с непривычки, солдат, которого Красный Череп называл американским псом, ринулся вон и исчез в лесу.


	23. Chapter 23

Никуда конкретно не направляясь, он прибежал к лагерю 107-го полка.   
Он туда не собирался, но каким-то образом, даже не думая, попал. Волку это хорошо удавалось – не думать. Не то чтобы он не мог. Да, вокруг была куча отвлекающих факторов, на которые он обычно не обращал внимания. Он проводил дни, все обнюхивая, задирая лапу на добрую половину того, что обнюхивал, и преследуя все, что напоминало белку.   
В этом была прорва умиротворения.   
И выйти из леса на край лагеря оказалось шоком. Он, разумеется, почуял лагерь заранее, но еще не научился как следует разбирать, что обозначает тот или иной запах, и понятия не имел, где находится. И теперь он узнал и палатки, и более внушительные постройки, вроде столовой и штаба. Повсюду стояли джипы, была даже парочка танков.   
А еще по лагерю сновали люди, и Сержант взвизгнул, узнав некоторых. Солдаты из 107-го, с которыми он ходил в бой – все они занимались обычной работой, а между делом развлекались, курили, спорили и смеялись.   
Казалось, прошла целая жизнь с тех пор, как он видел их в последний раз (хотя, по сути, жизнь и прошла), и он стоял, незамеченный, в кустах и смотрел с каким-то ощущением потери на сердце.  
Через секунду в груди у него екнуло: из-за палатки вышел Дум-Дум с людьми, которые были в одной клетке с ним и Сержантом, прежде чем Сержанта уволокли в ад, где он и пребывал до сих пор.   
Они выжили? Святые угодники, они действительно вернулись? Шмидт не лгал, что их спасла «мартышка» из подтанцовки?  
Если когда-нибудь увижу эту дамочку – расцелую!   
Виляя хвостом и пританцовывая, он поскуливал. Он мог вернуться. Дум-Дум и все остальные… Они выжили. Он мог вернуться!   
Нет, не мог. Он стал монстром. Он не заслуживал быть человеческим существом. Он даже не был уверен, что помнит, каково это – быть человеком.   
– Эй, кто у нас там? Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Чего?  
Вынырнув из задумчивости, он увидел, что Дум-Дум опустился на корточки в нескольких шагах и протягивал руку. Другие остановились чуть позади. Пес тут же поджал хвост.  
– Не бойся, – уговаривал Дум-Дум. – Иди сюда, мальчик.  
– Какой большой, – прошептал Морита.   
– О да, – согласился Джонс. – Смотри, Дум-Дум, а то без руки останешься.   
Осторожно вытянув шею, пес понюхал довольному Дум-Думу пальцы. От него пахло табаком, машинным маслом, паршивым казенным мылом, грязью и потом.   
– Хороший мальчик, – похвалил Дум-Дум и поскреб пса за ушами.  
О! Блаженство!   
– Ха! Il t’adore! – засмеялся Дернье.   
– Можем взять его себе, – предложил Фэлсворт. – Чтобы ни у кого не оставалось сомнений, почему мы Воющие Коммандос.   
– Эй, Кэп! – заорал Джонс. – Давай сюда, посмотри на наш новый талисман!  
Дум-Дум продолжал его чесать, и пес подался навстречу руке. Это было… чудесно! Хвост сам собой принялся медленно вилять.   
– У него глаза, как твоего Сержанта были в Аццано, – заметил Джонс.   
– Ага, – грустно согласился Дум-Дум. – Можем, назовем пса в честь него.   
Охваченный ужасом и виной, пес отшатнулся. Он не мог здесь оставаться. Он не заслуживал. Быть названным в честь себя? Каждую секунду переживать, что снова превратится в монстра?   
Раздались чьи-то шаги, и в эту секунду пес развернулся и бросился обратно в лес, игнорируя несущиеся вслед крики. И он бежал долго, очень долго. 

###

Образы рассеялись красными всполохами: Ванда призвала обратно свои силы, позволяющие ей видеть его воспоминания и делиться ими. Сержант обнаружил, что он больше не на Второй мировой войне, а лежит на своей лежанке, там же, где был, когда позволил Ванде увидеть свое прошлое, раз уж был не в состоянии рассказать о нем сам.   
Однако он не ожидал, что воспоминания окажутся столь свежи, и заскулил, увидев, что она вытирает слезы.   
Стив погрузил пальцы ему в шерсть, Стив, который оставался рядом и тоже видел все – что он сделал и кем стал. У Стива тоже были мокрые глаза, но он гладил и ласкал пса, а затем поднял ему морду, заставив посмотреть на себя.   
– Все нормально, – прошептал Стив. – Все в порядке. Ты не виноват. Это не твоя вина, я обещаю.   
Кажется, мы с тобой смотрели разные воспоминания, сопляк. Я монстр.   
– Ты хороший, – возразил Стив. – Самый лучший.   
Обняв его, Стив отстранился – чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и извлечь из воспоминаний имя, о котором Сержант не думал десятки лет.   
– Я рад, что, наконец, познакомился с тобой, Баки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il t'adore - Ты ему нравишься


	24. Chapter 24

После того, как история Сержанта стала известна, и Мстители пережили удивление по поводу того, что ему девяносто лет – нашли чудо! – было решено, что он, в общем-то, в безопасности. Шмидт умер в 1945-м. Арним Зола – в 1972-м. ГИДРа после войны находилась в таком разобранном состоянии, что о ней слышно было разве что в ложных разведсводках да теориях заговора. Никто не видел, как Сержант выбрался из клетки, а значит, никто не знал, что он умеет становиться волком, да и вряд ли кто-то стал бы разыскивать его спустя почти столетие. А если бы даже и стал – спасибо Тони за прозрение – никто, кроме Мстителей, не знал, что он оборотень. И никто не собирался распространяться, если, конечно, не хотел иметь дело со Стивом в модусе «я-разочарован-тобой-сынок».   
Сержант – или Баки, как Стив зачем-то начал называть его наедине – этим вполне удовлетворился, его кошмары почти прошли, но даже недели спустя он продолжал сильно тяготеть к компании Стива. Тяготеть в смысле: о-ты-на-диване-давай-я-сяду-тебе-на-колени-и-буду-мешать-делать-то-чем-ты-решил-позаниматься. Или: вот-и-спать-пора-ты-же-не-возражаешь-если-я-полежу-у-тебя-на-голове. Ну и что с того? Так он чувствовал себя лучше.   
Сержант больше не терпел, когда его оставляли одного. Стив один раз попробовал – Сержант уселся возле двери и принялся выть. А когда понял, что это не работает, выцарапал у Стива из ящика стола запасной комм, включил его и начал выть уже туда. Целый час.   
И вот его взяли на официальную пресс-конференцию. Мстители – лузеры эдакие – маячили на заднем фоне, пока Стив выступал за трибуной, зачитывая какую-то скучную чушь об укомплектовании и материальных потребностях команды. Или что-то в этом роде – Сержант особо не слушал. Он лузером не был, а потому валялся на спине между Хоукаем и Тором, задрав все четыре лапы в воздух, и храпел.   
Старк, заклинив «суставы» костюма, делал примерно то же самое, только стоя.   
Где-то на середине шесть миллионов двадцать девятого часа Хоукай легонько ткнул Сержанта ногой. Неохотно приоткрыв один глаз, Сержант воззрился на него.   
– Спасай, – выговорил Хоукай беззвучно.   
Сержант думал снова закрыть глаза и уснуть, но Хоукай был его первейшим поставщиком попкорна и арахисового масла. И если уж Сержант не выдал его, когда Стив искал виновника того, что арахисовое масло склеило Сержанту пасть, то не собирался подводить и сейчас. Так что он вздохнул, перекатился на лапы и хорошенько встряхнулся, чтобы шерсть легла ровно. В конце концов, их показывали по телевидению.   
Движение привлекло внимание нескольких скучающих репортеров. Сержант повилял им хвостом, осиял широкой собачьей улыбкой и за спинами Мстителей пошлепал к Стиву – так, чтобы сопляк не видел его приближения. Эффектное появление прежде всего.   
– Отвечая на ваш вопрос, мэм, – вещал Стив, – я полагаю очень важным, чтобы Мстители не находились в подчинении у какого-то конкретного политического органа. Наша миссия – защищать людей, а не действовать в чьих-то интерес…АХ!   
Это «ах» прозвучало на восхитительной высокой ноте: Сержант подобрался к Стиву сзади и ткнулся мокрым холодным носом в нежное место пониже пояса. А еще Стив подпрыгнул, спасая ноги от неведомой угрозы, и Сержант сунулся в освободившееся пространство, оказавшись у приземлившегося Стива между ног. Репортеры заохали, а камеры исправно снимали, набирая материал для всевозможных будущих мемов.   
– Какого… – Стив все же удержался от продолжения.   
А Сержант встал на задние лапы (его хвост, торчащий между ног Стива, продолжал вилять, охаживая того по бедрам), поставил передние на трибуну и гавкнул на аудиторию. Микрофон многократно усилил его приветственный лай, люди засмеялись.   
О, блестяшка!   
Сержант попробовал погрызть капсюль, но тот был твердый, отдавал металлом и к тому же издал жуткий воющий звук. Тогда Сержант лизнул его (вкус сделался озонным), а потом повернул голову и облизал Стива, который был куда приятнее.   
Ха, в яблочко! Прямо в рот!   
Теперь смеялись даже Мстители, за исключением спящего Тони, разумеется. И Вижена, в которого при создании забыли вложить чувство юмора. Смиряясь с обстоятельствами – и, наверное, тоже устав от происходящего – Стив обхватил пса под грудь и посмотрел на прессу.   
– Ну все, – сказал он. – Похоже, последний на сегодня вопрос будет для Сержанта Громолапа. Кто хочет его задать?   
Аудитория, продолжая посмеиваться, запереглядывалась, гадая, кому достанет глупости задавать вопросы собаке.   
Ну-ка, ну-ка!   
Сержант забарабанил лапами по трибуне и снова счастливо облизал Стива.   
Вот потеха!   
Наконец, со своего места поднялся немолодой афроамериканец, с видом величественным и серьезным, хотя в глазах его плясали черти. Остальные уставились на него, как стервятники.   
– Бен Урих для Дейли Бьюгл, – представился он, и Сержант почувствовал, как Стив позади мимолетно поморщился. Должно быть, не одобрял эту газету. – И у меня есть вопрос для Сержанта.   
Он поглядел прямо на Сержанта с этим чудесно серьезным выражением лица.  
– Скажи нам, Сержант, – произнес он и вдруг подался вперед, упершись ладонями в колени, – КТО ХОРОШИЙ МАЛЬЧИК? КТО СЛАВНЫЙ ПЕС? А? А? ТЫ ХОРОШИЙ МАЛЬЧИК? ТЫ? ТЫ?   
А КТО Ж ЕЩЕ!   
Извиваясь как бешеный угорь, Сержант топотал лапами и размахивал головой из стороны в сторону, заходясь восторженным лаем, а зрители ревели от смеха. В конце концов Стиву пришлось подхватить изнемогшего от счастливого неистовства пса под брюхо, а тот бился, пытаясь вырваться.   
Пусти! Всех оближу!   
– Спасибо за вопросы, – умудрился сказать Стив в микрофон и утащил Сержанта со сцены.   
Следом потянулись ухмыляющиеся Мстители. Только Тор задержался, с улыбкой оглянулся на Железного Человека – который не двинулся с места – подхватил его под мышку и унес прочь.


	25. Chapter 25

После пресс-конференции Стив на несколько дней задержался в Нью-Йорке. И Сержант вместе с ним, разумеется. И это означало, что он мог, наконец, насладиться долгожданной роскошью Башни Старка. Вернее мог бы, если бы Стив не решил устроить памятную прогулку по родным местам – после того, как с помощью Ванды выяснилось, что они выросли в одном районе.   
– Даже не верится, сколько раз за жизнь мы с тобой могли встретиться, но не встретились, – сказал Стив, шагая по одной из сильно облагороженных бруклинских улиц.   
Сержант трусил рядом, вывалив язык.   
Что значит «могли»? Спорим, я когда-то надирал тебе задницу в одной из этих подворотен.   
Стив остановился возле переулка между двумя кирпичными зданиями, который выглядел – и пах – так, будто ничуть не изменился за семьдесят лет.   
– А здесь меня однажды избили.   
Что я тебе говорил.   
Для этого маленького променада Стив замаскировался. Паршиво замаскировался, надо сказать. Почти два метра блондинистого мускулистого великолепия, пытающиеся спрятаться за бейсболкой и солнечными очками. Впрочем, благодаря футболке на два размера меньше нужного, его впечатляющие груди, пардон, грудные мышцы, довольно надежно отвлекали внимание от лица.   
Ну и еще рядом с ним на поводке шел огромный черный волкопес, известный всей нации тем, что не кусался, когда его жмякали маленькие дети. Даже без предупреждения. Даже за хвост и со всей дури.   
АЯЙЯЙЯЙЯЙЯЙЯЙЯЙ!!!  
Стив развернулся, одновременно нащупывая отсутствующий щит. А Сержант повернул голову: сзади был ребенок (недавно выучившийся ходить, но наверняка обещающий вырасти в отменного мерзавца), который дергал его за хвост с таким блаженно счастливым видом, словно Сержант в ответ должен был выблевать ему конфетку.   
– Эй, лучше отпусти, – сказал Стив, переоценив уровень опасности со «смертельно» на «черт, хоть бы не заревел».   
С маленькими детьми он всегда чувствовал себя несколько стесненно.   
Но хвост все же оказался на свободе, и Сержант поспешил его облизать. Чертовски чувствительная штука – эти хвосты.   
– Погладить хочу! – заныл маленький негодяй.   
Ну нет. Обидчикам хвостов права на глажку не выдаем.   
Сержант спрятался за Стивом, обозначив свою точку зрения, и Стиву, к счастью, хватило сообразительности ее понять.   
– Извини, но ты, кажется, сделал ему больно. Может, как-нибудь потом.   
– Погладить хочу!   
Не-а.   
Сержант огляделся в поисках мамаши, ожидая увидеть некую дамочку, на всех парах несущуюся на помощь любимому чаду. Но все было гораздо хуже. Мистер Загребущие Ручки оказался частью детсадовской группы, состоящей из таких же маленьких монстров, которые заметили их двоих и явно начинали входить в фанатский раж. Еще три секунды – и их затопчут.   
Чертов шум!  
Как известно всякому хорошему солдату: перед лицом превосходящих сил противника лезь куда повыше. И повезло Стиву, что у него были такие широкие плечи. Он бы не обрадовался заполучить полное лицо шерсти и восемьдесят килограммов собачатины, усевшейся ему на голову. Так или иначе, теперь Сержант находился вне пределов детской досягаемости, а значит, все было хорошо. 

###

Они навестили старый дом Стива – давно снесенный, но там была мемориальная табличка – и его школу, перестроенную и названную в честь него. Однако они не стали искать, где жил Сержант в бытность свою человеческим мальчиком Баки Барнсом. Нет, Стив хотел и намекал не раз, но Сержант все равно не помнил уже, где жил. И сомневался, что там что-то осталось. Какая разница. Человеческую часть своей истории он давно оставил позади.   
В конце концов они отправились в парк, где Сержант мог дать волю мочевому пузырю, не опасаясь жалоб прохожих, что он заливает тротуары. Сержант как раз вынюхивал подходящее местечко, где можно было пометить территорию и распугать все местное собачье население на пару лет вперед, когда заметил, что запах Стива изменился, выражая озадаченное удивление.   
Сержант вскинул голову и обнаружил, что обнюхивает подножие памятника. Заметив вспыхнувшее лицо Стива, он посмотрел на памятник внимательнее.   
Это была статуя метров четырех в высоту: бронзовый постамент и человек на нем. Человеком был Стив, изображенный во всей своей красе, ногой попирающий камень, со вскинутым щитом. Вся поза его дышала такой праведной добродетелью, что выглядел он полным идиотом. На постаменте были слова «гордость нашего города», «в честь 75-летия» и, наконец, в самом низу, огромными буквами: «КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА».   
С минуту Сержант разглядывал памятник, навострив уши и высунув кончик языка сквозь намордник. Потом повернулся к Стиву. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, весь красный, явственно желая провалиться под землю.   
Распахнув пасть, Сержант вывалил язык. Не отрывая взгляда от Стива, он развернулся и медленно, театрально задрал ногу. Стив закрыл лицо ладонью.   
Разумеется, папарацци в кустах не преминули запечатлеть этот исторический момент. И снимок пошел на обложку People.   
Ну и Dog News, само собой.


	26. Chapter 26

Бруклинский мост вечером был прекрасен: яркие огни, гудящие машины и водители, выкрикивающие оскорбления.   
Стив и Сержант сидели достаточно далеко, чтобы не слишком хорошо различать гудение, а Сержант почти не чувствовал запах мочи. С края крыши открывался вид одновременно на залив и мост. Стив одной рукой обнимал Сержанта, а Сержант льнул к нему и облизывал ему лицо.   
Стив развлекался, корча гримасы.   
– Ты меня умыть хочешь? – умудрился вставить он.   
А нечего было ужинать ребрышками, сопляк. Люблю соус барбекю.   
Стив отвернулся, сплюнул шерсть и прижал Сержанта к себе. Свободной рукой он почесал Сержанта за ушами, а потом громко чмокнул в макушку.   
– Прекрати лизаться, или буду щекотать, – предупредил он.   
А я щекотки не боюсь.   
И все же Сержант перевернулся, подставляя брюхо.   
– Я тут подумал, – сказал Стив через пару наполненных блаженством минут.   
Не стоило так утруждаться.   
Стив посмотрел на пса с несколько печальным видом.   
– Мы много раз были совсем близко, но так и не встретились. А жаль. Мне кажется, мы бы стали хорошими друзьями, росли бы вместе. И может, я бы не позволил всем этим ужасным вещам с тобой случиться.   
До его лица Сержант не дотягивался, так что мазнул языком по руке, остановившейся на мохнатой собачьей груди.   
Эй, что толку волноваться о том, что не можешь изменить. Это уже случилось, и теперь все хорошо.   
Стив, словно прочитав его мысли, улыбнулся.   
– Хороший ты человек, Баки.   
Пес, Стив. Я пес.   
Стив нежно забрал его морду в ладонь и осторожно потряс.   
– Ты сейчас говоришь, что ты собака, да?   
Сержант освободился и, перекатившись, сел. Поглядел на Стива, фыркнул и кивнул.   
Ну да.   
Стив смотрел, полускрытый в тени, свет играл на нем красными и зелеными отблесками.   
– И ты счастлив?   
Сержант снова кивнул. Конечно же, он был счастлив. Он ел на халяву, ему никогда не приходилось заниматься стиркой, его гладили и ласкали, у него не было никаких настоящих обязанностей. Еще бы ему не быть счастливым.   
– И ты никогда не скучаешь по человеческой жизни?   
Сержант помотал головой и взвизгнул. К чему этот разговор? Он переступил передними лапами, затрудняясь выразить свою озадаченность.   
Но Стив, кажется, все равно понял. Теперь он смотрел не на Сержанта, а на свои сцепленные ладони.   
– Я вот подумал. Ты и я, у нас одинаковая сыворотка, похожая, во всяком случае. Тебя еще и оборотень укусил. В смысле, тебе почти сотня лет, но ты не постарел. В легендах не говорится про бессмертных оборотней, так что это, наверное, все-таки сыворотка. Сколько ты проживешь? Сколько я проживу? Сотни лет? Больше? Больше, чем все вокруг нас, это уж точно.   
Сержант, поскуливая, носом ткнулся ему в щеку.   
Я всегда буду с тобой, Стиви.   
Стив забросил руку ему на спину.   
– У меня есть ты, и как же я этому рад. Я могу с тобой разговаривать, но иногда мне так хочется, чтобы ты ответил.   
Сержант опустил глаза.  
Ох.   
Хватка Стива усилилась, словно он боялся, что пес сбежит.   
– То, что с тобой случилось, ужасно, я знаю. Понимаю. Но ты не думал, что тебе, может быть, стоит попробовать побыть человеком? Только попробовать. Вдруг тебе понравится?   
Сержант колебался, утопая в сомнениях.   
– Можно продвигаться понемножку, – уговаривал Стив. – Скажем, по вторникам будем устраивать человеческие вечера. Я приготовлю ужин. А если тебе не понравится, что ж, останешься собакой. Я просто… не хочу, чтобы ты отказывал себе в том, что может обернуться чем-то хорошим. И мы будем только вдвоем, честное слово.   
Сержант опять поерзал, все еще сомневаясь. Сможет ли он снова стать человеком? Заслужил ли он? А хочет ли? Он не знал, но решил, что один разок попробовать стоит, исключительно ради Стива.   
Так что он медленно кивнул, за что был награжден лучшими в мире обнимашками. 

###

Домой они отправились длинным путем, бесцельно шагая куда глаза глядят, и в результате очутились в каком-то фешенебельном районе с дорогущими особняками, среди которых один дом выделялся странной архитектурой и еще более странным запахом.   
Было уже поздно, за полночь, однако в доме горел свет, и Сержант увидел силуэт, зависший перед окном, что-то, смахивающее на плащ, только без человека, и этот плащ оживленно ему махал.   
Так, а вот сейчас он бы не отказался от возможности переброситься словечком со Стивом.   
Потом это нечто скрылось из виду, но секундой позже дверь со стуком распахнулась, и Сержант оказался атакован живой одеждой, фантастически одаренной в области чесании живота.   
– Какого черта? – воскликнул Стив где-то за стенами неожиданно возникшего пузыря нирваны.   
Из дома выскочил бородатый мужчина, и Стив развернулся к нему, негодующий и глубоко сконфуженный.   
– Ваша занавеска напала на мою собаку! – заорал он.   
– Это плащ, – поправил его мужчина.   
Оба уставились на Сержанта, который валялся на спине, почти потеряв сознание от удовольствия, пока его гладили со всех сторон одновременно.   
– Давайте сделаем так, – сказал, в конце концов, мужчина. – Вы не задаете вопросов о моем плаще, а я не спрашиваю, зачем вы выгуливаете оборотня.   
Пауза.  
– Договорились, – кивнул Стив.   
– Гввввуууууааааалллллааааа! – только и смог вставить Сержант.


	27. Chapter 27

В первые два вторника Стив напоминал Сержанту об их договоренности, но не давил, и эти дни Сержант провел ровно так же, как все остальные. На третью неделю Стив принялся умасливать, и в итоге Сержант спрятался от него под кроватью. На четвертую неделю терпение Стива иссякло.   
Стейк-стейк-стейк-стейк-стейк-стейк…   
Сержант возбужденно наворачивал круги по кухне, путаясь у Стива под ногами. А тот выложил на тарелки два огромных стейка с картофелем и овощами и отнес на стол, где уже поджидало ледяное пиво. Поставив тарелки, Стив открыл бутылки.   
Ужинать!  
Радостный, Сержант поднялся на задние лапы, поставил передние на стол и потянул морду к вкуснятине.   
– Нет, – сказал Стив и спихнул его на пол.   
Что значит «нет»?! Как это «нет»?!   
Уперев руки в бока, Стив коленями вытолкал пса из кухни.  
– Собаки, – произнес он с нажимом, – едят сухой корм. Только люди едят стейки.  
С этими словами он взял пакет с кормом, давно уже скучающий в буфете, и наполнил стальную миску. Сержант ошарашено уставился на коричневые катышки, потом – на Стива.   
Вот же засранец.   
Стив пожал плечами.  
– Хочешь стейк – ты знаешь, что делать.   
И вернулся к столу, где сел и принялся медленно нарезать мясо.  
Засранец в квадрате.   
Сержант плюхнулся задницей на пол, весь кипя. Ну и ладно. Вовсе ему не нужен этот чудесный сочный стейк. Обойдется кормом. Бывало и хуже. Отлично! Этот матч Стив не выиграет. Покосившись на миску для воды, Сержант обнаружил, что та пуста, и возмущенно гавкнул.   
Эй, сволочуга, где моя вода?  
Стив пожевал и проглотил кусочек мяса с таким выражением на лице, будто испробовал райскую амброзию.   
– Я там крышку унитаза оставил открытой, – сказал он. – Не стесняйся.   
Через пять минут Сержант мучительно заполз на стул, едва не опрокинув его на себя в процессе. Еще минуту он горбился и отдувался. Стив благоразумно молчал. Если бы он что-нибудь ляпнул, Сержант не пожалел бы сил – дотащился бы до него и цапнул за лодыжку. Или нет, тогда Стив тоже стал бы оборотнем. О, дотащился бы до него и обоссал ему кроссовки, вот.   
Стейк пах превосходно даже для слабого человеческого обоняния, и все же Сержант не набросился на него сразу. Сперва он приподнял руку – пальцы не двигались. Отсутствие практики сделало их неловкими, непослушными. Кое-как барабанить одним пальцем по клавиатуре он еще мог, но вот для более тонких моторных навыков руки сейчас подходили едва ли лучше собачьих лап. И все-таки Сержант медленно, помогая себе ребром ладони левой руки, загнул на правой кисти все пальцы, кроме среднего, и вытянул руку в сторону Стива.  
Тот, к его удовольствию, подавился.   
Стив положил ему и столовые приборы, гаденыш. Сержант глянул на них, закатил глаза, прижал руками один конец стейка, вцепился зубами в другой и как следует дернул. И под изумленным взглядом Стива проглотил оторванный кусок.   
Так он узнал, что люди куда хуже собак приспособлены проглатывать большие куски  
Когда Сержант начал задыхаться, Стив с такой скоростью рванул к нему с воплем: «Баки!», что снес стол со всей вкусной едой. От богатырского хлопка по спине позвоночник, кажется, оказался где-то перед легкими, но застрявший кусок никуда не делся.   
Причитая: «Черт, черт, черт…», Стив обеими руками сгреб его со спины, пониже грудной клетки. Похоже, вся эта затея с «человеческим вечером» стремительно катилась в тартары. Сержант не мог дышать, в глазах начинало темнеть.   
Стив сцепленными кулаками ударил его между пупком и реберными дугами, кусок стейка вылетел, шмякнулся о стену и приклеился к ней. Сержант, обвиснув у Стива на руках, с громким подвыванием втянул щедрую порцию воздуха.   
– Прости! – заголосил Стив, обнимая и поддерживая его одновременно.  
Если бы он разжал руки, Сержант хлопнулся бы голым задом прямо ему на ноги.   
– Ты как?   
Ты полоумный идиот, хотелось сказать Сержанту. Ты что, смерти моей хочешь, сопляк?  
Он закашлялся, прочищая горло, но все, что удалось выдавить, было:  
– Еда!   
Стив засмеялся.  
– Вижу, ты в порядке. Так, давай я тебя почищу и приготовлю новый ужин.   
Зачем новый? Есть же прекрасный старый, валяется себе, впитываясь в ковер.   
Тем не менее Сержант позволил Стиву утащить себя в ванную, в эту восхитительную душевую кабину. Там Стив поставил его на ноги – Сержант крайне возгордился, когда покачнулся, но не упал – и сделал шаг назад.   
– Прими душ, и сразу сделается легче.   
Сержант посмотрел на сложную систему кнопок, рычажков и цифр, потом на свои бесполезные руки, потом на Стива, потом снова на руки и не поленился повторить процесс с демонстрацией среднего пальца.   
– Ладно, понял, – не дожидаясь конца демонстрации, Стив разделся до трусов и тоже влез в кабину.   
На поверку душ оказался таким же чудесным, как и с собачьей точки зрения. Вода была горячей и лилась со всех сторон, быстро напомнив Сержанту, что если для собаки промокнуть было малоприятным опытом, то мокрый человек чувствовал себя ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНО.   
– Ну что ты дергаешься! – смеялся Стив.  
Он пытался вымыть Сержанту голову, а тот в свою очередь пытался подставиться под все струи одновременно и беспрестанно хихикал.   
– Вода! – выговорил он. Выдавливать чертовы слова было все равно, что плеваться гравием. – Вода!   
– Да, это вода, знаю. А теперь закрой глаза и не шевелись.  
Стив умудрился схватить его, не расплескав пригоршню шампуня, рывком развернул спиной к себе и, прижав, принялся с силой втирать шампунь. Это было так же приятно, как хорошие почесушки. Повернув голову, Сержант попытался облизнуть Стива, но человеческий язык был слишком короток, и в итоге Сержант только набрал полный рот пены. Он отплевывался, а Стив хохотал.   
– Так тебе и надо.   
Наконец, после использования какой-то штуки под названием «кондиционер», пахнущей деревом, Стив ополоснул его и выключил воду. Потом открыл дверь кабины, и Сержант с воплем захлопнул ее обратно. Стив непонимающе заморгал. Сержант воззрился на него с обидой.   
– Холодно.   
– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Стив. – Погоди чуть-чуть, я принесу полотенца.   
И снова попытался открыть дверь.   
– Нет! – Сержант опять захлопнул ее. – Холодно!   
Секундой позже они сцепились за право контроля над дверью. У Стива было преимущество в виде подвижных пальцев, зато Сержант был скользкий как угорь и знать не знал о стыдливости. Как оказалось, в потасовке с Капитаном Америка некоторые части тела вполне стоили добавочных очков.   
В результате спор разрешился сам собой: они навалились на дверь, та открылась, и оба выпали навстречу прохладному воздуху ванной.   
– Холодно-холодно-холодно-холодно, – зачастил Сержант и бросился в сторону спальни с намерением согреться под одеялом на Стивовой половине кровати, однако Стив на полдороге поймал его в пушистое полотенце.   
Это было поражение, но вполне приемлемое.   
В спальне Стив натянул на него свои штаны – те слегка жали в бедрах, потому что у Стива была тощая задница, зато штанины пришлось закатывать. К штанам прилагались теплые ярко-желтые носки и мягкая толстовка с выцветшими буквами АРМИЯ. Потом Стив расчесал его, убрав волосы с лица. Сержант смирно сидел, моргая, глядя, как мир появляется из-за завесы волос.   
Стив с улыбкой встал перед ним.   
– Ну вот, теперь ты выглядишь по-человечески. На, посмотри на себя, пока я переоденусь.   
Он сунул Сержанту зеркало и отвернулся к шкафу.   
Неловко сжимая зеркало, Сержант увидел себя, Баки – знакомый взгляд светло-голубых глаз. Волосы, разумеется, стали длиннее, но теперь, когда они были зачесаны назад, он вполне мог представить их короткими – как у того мальчишки из довоенного Бруклина, который зализывал их помадой, собираясь на свидание. Почти.   
Сержант показал себе язык и отложил зеркало. Стив к этому времени почти закончил переодеваться.   
– Готов к ужину? – спросил он.   
Сержант кашлянул.  
– Всегда готов, – слова вышли немного чище.   
Заулыбавшись шире, Стив протянул руку. Сержант принял ее и, к своему удовольствию, сравнительно легко поднялся. Не отпуская его руки, Стив вывел его из спальни. Сержант немедленно развернулся в сторону столовой, но Стив потащил его к дверям, ведущим в главное здание.   
– Пойдем, там есть кое-что получше еды с пола.   
– Но… но мне нравится еда с пола.   
Стив взвыл от смеха, однако не смягчился, и чудесная еда так и осталась позади.   
В коридорах не было ковров, но толстые носки спасали от холода, и Сержант шел, сосредоточившись наполовину на том, чтобы не запутаться в ногах, наполовину – на красках вокруг, которые прежде были ему не доступны.   
Они очутились в той же гостиной, где обычно смотрели фильмы. Клинт, Наташа и Тони сидели перед телевизором. Сержант уставился на них, силясь вспомнить, что люди делают вместо виляния хвостом, но Стив прошел к кухне, и Сержанту пришлось идти следом, чтобы его не потянули волоком. Впрочем, полы были скользкие, так что Сержант немного поупирался – специально, чтобы прокатиться.  
– Это тот, о ком я думаю? – осведомился Тони.   
– Надо полагать, – согласилась Наташа.   
– Черт, а он красавчик, – сказал Клинт. – Кто бы мог подумать.   
В кухне, примыкающей к общей гостиной, Стив усадил Сержанта на стул и принялся рыться в холодильнике.  
– Так, что у нас есть? Хм, у нас есть пицца…  
– Моя! – крикнул Клинт.   
– Ладно, у нас нет пиццы. Зато у нас есть то ли мозги, то ли бефстроганов.   
– Мозги, – пробурчал Сержант и обнаружил, что на стуле можно крутиться.   
Еще через пять секунд он обнаружил, что взрослых людей порой укачивает.   
– И чизкейк, – вздохнул Стив. – Мозги и чизкейк, все.   
Выпрямившись, он покосился на Сержанта.  
– Баки? У тебя все хорошо?   
– Ага, – булькнул Сержант.   
Стив разогрел бефстроганов в микроволновке и выложил на тарелку с двумя вилками. Однако заставлять Сержанта орудовать вилкой он не стал, вместо этого скармливая ему каждый второй кусок. В принципе, мясо было неплохое, хоть совсем не похожее на мозги. И достаточно мелко нарезанное, чтобы глотать сразу.   
– Как мило, – сказала Наташа.   
– Мне кажется, или Капитан Сосулька обращается с ним, как с самым большим в мире младенцем? – поинтересовался Тони.   
– Какая разница. Все равно мило.   
Когда с бефстроганов было покончено, Кэп принес чизкейк, не похожий, к слову, ни на сыр, ни на торт. Но Сержант все равно выжидательно открыл рот.   
– Ну, – улыбнулся Стив, – что-то у нас сегодня все же получилось. Как считаешь, попробуешь снова побыть человеком?   
Сержант, поразмыслив, пожал плечами.  
– Наверное.   
Стив разулыбался еще сильнее и протянул кусочек чизкейка на вилке.   
Вкус был просто божественный. Закрыв рот, Сержант сделал большие глаза.   
– Баки? – с некоторой тревогой позвал Стив.   
Этими своими большими глазами Баки посмотрел на него, потом на чизкейк, запустил руку прямо в середину вкуснятины и запихнул целую пригоршню в рот.   
– Баки, нет!   
– Говорю же, младенец, – хмыкнул Тони.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чизкейк - cheese (сыр) + cake (торт).


	28. Chapter 28

Жизнь продолжалась. Сержант все еще проводил большую часть времени собакой – к примеру, когда они находились на людях, само собой – но определенно бывал человеком куда чаще, чем раньше. В человеческой жизни, как оказалось, тоже имелись свои преимущества. Взять хотя бы возможность обзывать Стива вслух, а не про себя. У того каждый раз становилось такое шокированное лицо, что хоть со смеху помирай. Потом Стив привык, начал огрызаться, и сделалось даже веселее. Сержант и не знал, что Стив может быть таким говнюком.   
На киновечера можно было делать ставки, появится ли Сержант человеком или собакой. Сегодня он был человеком, одетым в мягкие свободные штаны и толстовку, потому что ставил комфорт превыше всего. Стив разминал ему пальцы. Сержант не удосуживался делать упражнения сам, так что всякий раз, когда Стив и Сержант оказывались рядом и со свободными руками, Стив брал его кисть и массировал пальцы, заново приучая к положениям, от которых те успели отвыкнуть.   
– Этот пальчик хочет спать, этот пальчик лег в кровать, этот прищемил твой нос…  
Прекратив массаж, Стив смерил его взглядом.   
– Баки, даже не думай.   
– Поздно, – ухмыльнулся Сержант.   
– Мы тут фильм смотреть пытаемся, – проворчал Тони, которому они мешали осыпать научный аспект происходящего критическими замечаниями.   
Вошел Вижен. Вид у него по-прежнему был стремный, зато теперь Сержант хотя бы не чувствовал его запаха.   
– Я принес почту, – сказал он.   
Фильм поставили на паузу, и все принялись разбирать свои письма и посылки. Только Тони задержал очередь тем, что отказывался принимать вещи из чужих рук. В конце концов Клинт просто сгреб его письма и сунул ему за шиворот.   
У Вижена осталась только небольшая коробка.   
– Сержанту Роджерсу, – прочел он с недоумением.   
Сержант вытянул руку, над которой трудился Стив, попутно едва не заехав ему в нос.   
– Мое!  
Вижен отдал ему коробку, и все смотрели, как он ее открывает. Внутри оказалась целая россыпь игрушек и лакомств.   
– Кто-то прислал тебе собачьи игрушки? – поинтересовался Стив.   
– Не-а. Сам заказал. По интернету.   
– А как ты за них заплатил?  
– Твоей карточкой.   
Стив все еще продолжал ругаться, когда Сержант, вскочив, сдернул толстовку и штаны (причем нагнувшись прямо у Стива перед лицом). Раздались возгласы возмущения и восторга, и Сэмово: «Приятель, ну не на людях же!», но Сержант уже менялся.   
Благодаря частой практике превращение шло как по маслу – спустя считанные секунды он уже со счастливым чавканьем пожирал содержимое посылки.  
– Что ж, – сдавшись, рассудил Стив, – одна коробка не повредит.   
Это ты еще не знаешь, что я оформил месячную подписку, приятель.


End file.
